RWSM SKBY
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: Two teams are formed at Beacon, one with a hedgehog Faunus leading, and one with a cute red and black girl. Training to be Hunters and Huntresses, and how they'll get along, only time will tell. TailsXRuby KnucklesXYang SonicXBlake ShadowXWeiss
1. Ruby and Miles

Hey guys, this is a new story I've started yes, but I just grew such a big interest for the show RWBY that I just had to start this. One thing is that volume four and/or other chapters are not going to happen in this timeline, and Sonic and his friends are going to be faunus. In this story, Ruby and her teammates will end up on different teams, but they will still work together none the less.

Narrator: Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, but I'm sure you know the story about Remnant, right? Blah, blah, blah, man born from dust, Grim are evil creatures and all that complicated stuff. As for me, you probably know me as the blue blur, or speeding speedster. But, you can just call Sonic, I live in Mobotropolis in the Kingdom of Sega. I'm known for being a goof from time to time and other things, and the hero in another timeline. However, this story is not about the full-blown hedgehog me, it's about the hedgehog faunus me, which a faunus is like a part animal part man kind of thing. But enough about me, let's get this story started.

This part of the story starts us off with a group of people led by an orange haired man into market, that sells dust. The men looked around the shop, observing the crystals containing who knows what kind of power not knowing that two teens with a red scarf and caped hoody were in the store. The orange haired man took his cigarette away from his mouth looking at the store clerk, looking annoyed if I do say so myself.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" He asked as one of his men held a firearm in the clerk's face.

"P-please, just take my Lien and leave." He pleaded hands in the air.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The orange haired man said as he looked at one of his men who had a yellow rectangular helmet, large goggles with bright blue lens, and yellow armor, who nodded.

"Alright men, get the dust, all of it." He said as the men took out smaller tubes and used them to suck the dust out of the tubes connected to the ceiling containing dust.

"Thank you, Cube. Orb." The orange man said as a wearing similar armor but with red and a circular shaped helmet on.

"Yes sir." He said pulling out a case. "Crystals, burn, uncut, now!" He demanded shoving the case into the clerk. The defenseless man couldn't do anything but what they wanted.

Meanwhile one of the men was going to fill another small tube until he the faint sound of music playing, turning his attention to an orange fox faunus and someone with a red caped hoody who had their backs turned. "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see them!" He threatened them, taking out his red katana. They didn't move even an inch which ticked the man off. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You two got a death wish or something!?" He said pulling the hood off revealing a girl listening to music with headphones catching her attention, but not fox boy.

"Yes?" She asked taking off her headphones.

"I said to put your hands in the air, both of you!" He yelled annoyed.

"Are you robbing us?" The fox faunus asked turning his attention to the man.

"YES!" He yelled as they were now getting on his nerves.

The orange haired man and the other two were focused on crystals until they saw one of their men get blown straight across the store, they looked over to the source seeing the red and black-haired girl in a fighting position. One of the men were motioned to take care of the nuisance as he ran over pointing his gun at them yelling "FREEZE!"

"I'll take care of this." The two-tailed fox boy said as one of his arms morphed into a plasma cannon.

Changing scenes, we see the man getting blasted out of the store catching the attention of the rest. Coming to see what the big deal was, the group find a fox faunus with a cute girl wearing red and black that had a plasma cannon and a scythe forming. They look at each other smiling as the girl's silver eyes made contact with the boy's sapphire eyes.

"Ruby Rose." She said pulling a pose turning her headphones off.

"Miles Prower, call me Tails." The boy said as he struck a pose as well.

They then look at the group with serious expressions. "Okay…" the orange man trailed off as he looked at his underlings. "Get them." He demanded as the men did what he said, but the two with orb and cube shaped armor were stopped by him throwing his arm in front of them. "Not you… yet." He said adjusting his scarf.

One of the men went for an attack, but Ruby jumped, her scythe still in the ground as she delivered a spinning kick to the man's face sending him flying back. Men surrounded Tails as a metal arm with a boxing glove extended from his hidden backpack taking them out as he blasted some with his cannon arm shocking and sending them flying. A man was about shoot Ruby but she used her scythe and blasted herself back avoiding the attack, while using speed leaving rose petals behind as she knocked the man off his feet then used her weapon to spin around and slash at him sending him into the ground.

"*Groan* What a joke." Cube said as he kicked the out cold man in the back of the head.

"Well, Red, Orange, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, but as much as I'd love stick around…" the orange haired man was saying as he dropped his cigarette, crushing it with his cane. "I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." He said as the bottom of his cane opened a hole firing at them.

Ruby and Tails acted on instinct and used their weapons to fire them into the air avoiding the blast, landing swiftly seeing that their enemies were now out of sight. They looked around and saw the orange haired man climbing up a ladder onto a building's rooftope.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the traumatized store clerk as he nodded.

"Mind if I join?" Tails asked as the two smiled at each other.

"No need to ask." She said as they used their weapons to fly straight the building's roof landing behind their target. "Hey!" Ruby shouted making him stop.

"Persistent…" He said as an aircraft appeared in front of with Cube and Orb at the door pulling him up. "End of the line, kiddos." He shouted tossing a fire crystal at them then shooting at it causing an explosion, from there he thought they were through.

"Yeah-ha! Huh?" The other two said in confusion as they saw a purple shield in front of the two with a woman who was believed to be the cause of the shield.

She adjusted her glasses before firing a barrage of lightning fast purple blasts attacking the air craft making the trio stumble from each blast. "Aw, the doc an't gonna be happy when he hears this." Cube said as he began firing and missing with each blast.

"Really, I never would've guessed that." Orb sarcastically said as he started firing and missing as well.

The orange haired man was looking annoyed as he went to talk to the pilot and her co-pilot. "We got a Huntress!" He yelled as the two got out of the seats to take care of the commotion. When they got out the man went to the controls while the other two followed his example.

The woman with Tails and Ruby summoned a storm causing crystals to rein down at the ship one nearly going through one of the pilots' head. Two people made their way to the door, one wearing mech armor. One of them shot fire down to them, while the other blasted energy from his chest. The woman protecting the boy and girl shielded the first attack, but the next one she had to dodge with ease. She then used pieces that broke from the building at fired at the air craft, only for her attack to be canceled by the duo destroying most of the pieces. They then went flying around the ship attacking, denting, and scraping some part of it. One of the duo had enough and fired a wave of energy destroying the attack.

Ruby and Tails had enough sitting around, Ruby transformed her scythe into a sniper rifle while Tails pulled out his plasma cannon and they fired at will. The two blocked each attack, and the fire bender was about to create an attack to destroy them. The woman saw this and used her wand to get the kids out of the way as she summersaulted away from the attack. Unfortunately, the ship got away with all of its passengers on it.

"You're a Huntress." Ruby said looking at the woman.

"Can we have your autograph?" The two teens asked in squeaky voices as their eyes lit up. Only for the scene to change to them in a room with their heads down.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You two put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said scolding them.

"They started it!" Ruby stated.

"We couldn't just stand there and do nothing." Tails said defending Ruby.

"Well, if it was up to me, you'd both be sent home… with pats on the backs…" The woman said as the sound of them getting pats gave them smiles, only for them to fade as she said… "And slaps on the wrists." As she almost wacked Ruby's wrist. The young girl barley dodge squeaking, the same thing happened to Tails, but with a 'yipe!'. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you." She stated as a grey haired man walked into the room with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffe.

"Ruby Rose… Miles Tails Prower." He said as he leaned in for a closer look. "You… have sapphire and silver eyes." He stated, confusing the duo. "So, where did you two learn to do these?" He asked as the woman's scroll replayed what the two teens did.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answered honestly.

"Uh, Knothole Academy." Tails said looking nervous.

"They taught you two to use two of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked getting interested.

"Well, one teacher in particular." The two stated.

"I see…" He said as he places the plate of cookies in front of them. After a few seconds, the duo started munching on the cookies eating them in one go. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder and plasma cannon-user of those skills before." He stated remembering a dusty old crow, and some chuck of some sort.

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" The two said unable to say words correctly because of their mouths being full. "Hm, sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow/Chuck. He's a teacher at Signal/Knothole." The two said after swallowing.

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now, I'm all like, HOOOWAAAH! WITCHAAA!" Ruby stated, her excitement getting the better of her as she did some karate poses nearly hitting Tails.

"So, I've noticed. And what are two adorable children such as yourselves doing at schools designed to train warriors?" The man asked in interest as he set his mug down on the table.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress/Hunter." The two said at the same time again, this was making them blush that they had the same words coming out of their mouths.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left in Signal. Then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'I might as well make a career out of it!' I'm mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool, and REALLY, GOSH, YOU KNOW!" Ruby said geeking out.

"…Uh, same goes for me. My brother is also going there." Tails said not sure what to really say.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked the duo.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby stated.

"The headmaster of Beacon." Tails said finishing what she said.

"So, you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked them, getting more interested by the minute.

"More than anything." The two stated.

Ozpin and the woman shared a look before a decision was made. "Well, okay. Welcome to Beacon." He stated filling the two with joy.

That is until the scene cuts to a blue hedgehog Faunus hugging Tails. "WOOO! My little bro is coming to Beacon with me! This day is AWESOME!" He said picking Tails up into the air squeezing his lungs.

"ACK-SONIC, CAN'T, BREATH!" He said unable to loosen the grip.

"Dude, I can't be any prouder than I already am." Sonic said releasing his little brother from the hug.

"Sonic, really it wasn't really anyth…" Tails was saying until Sonic cut him off.

"It was something, dude you deserve this man. The fastest kid in the school along with the smartest kid in the school, this is going to be awesome." He said as he went running around Tails in a blur.

"T-that's not it big bro, I got moved a year ahead. I don't want anybody to think I'm some special kid." Tails said looking nervous.

"What'cha talking 'bout? Of course you're special, like Sally said." Sonic stated pulling him in for another hug, only to drop it when the news came on.

" _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, remember to contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."_ A man on a digital screen said as it changed to show a woman. _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the Ceremony."_ The woman was saying until it changed to static, which annoyed a red echidna Faunus because he wanted to the hear the rest of it.

The screen then showed the woman that was with Tails, Ruby and Ozpin. _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."_ The woman stated getting a black hedgehog Faunus's interest. _"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ She said as her image disappeared from the screen.

"So cool." Tails said looking out the window of the aircraft they were on. "Sonic, look! You see Mobotropolis from up here!" He said with excitement as Sonic walked over to him. "Looks like we won't be far from home." He stated as the hedgehog put his arm around his little brother.

"Tails, Beacon is where we live now." The moment got ruined by them hearing a grunting noise and seeing a blonde-haired boy run pass them. "Huh, talk about fear of heights." Sonic said a little amused.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby's voice shouted as the duo turned to see her with an older blonde who was saying gross over and over again while Ruby was telling her to get away.

"Heh, sounds like things are gonna be interesting this year." Sonic said more amused at how silly the two looked right now.

To be continued…

Yep, that's the first start of the story. If you have any ideas do tell, I'll be glad to hear some.


	2. The Shining Beacon

Yep, two chapters already. Let's get the first few things going and some character introductions.

The air ship had just landed and the blonde boy ran to the nearest trashcan to empty his mouth of his lunch. What happens to all who hate being high in the air. Four familiar humans and Faunus's make their way off the ship, and were immediately impressed at the sight of a castle like building in front of them.

"Duuuuuuuude! This is even better than the view from Vale." Sonic stated hands on his hips.

"OOOOH! OOOHO! SIS! THAT KID HAS A COLLAPSIBLE STAFF! *GASP* AND SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD!" Ruby's voice was heard again as the duo looked at the source seeing her with the blonde girl known as Yang.

"Wow, she must be really young to be attending." Sonic said scratching the back of his head. That was when Tails saw someone familiar.

"Hey, Knuckles!" He yelled catching the red guy's attention.

"Huh? Tails? You got accepted?" Knuckles asked walking over to them.

"Well, yeah. It's a… it's a long story." He said rubbing the back his head.

"Yeah, he deserves it man. By the way, nice to see ya Knux. Hope we get on the same team." Sonic said holding his hand out.

"Yeah, sure. Well, catch'ya later." Knuckles said ruffling Tails' hair and leaving Sonic hanging annoying him as he left.

"Huh, looks like you two still have some things to work out." Tails stated remembering that Sonic was the one-person Knuckles didn't really get along with.

"Yeah, well the least he could do is shake my hand." Sonic said slightly annoyed. "Any who, I'm gonna go up ahead. Ya know, give you some time to make friends? Cya man, good luck." He said as he ran ahead leaving Tails spinning.

"DAAAAHHH! Ah, gud, luk ta you two." Tails said dizzy shaking his head snapping back to reality. "Jeez Sonic, thanks for the he-OOOF!" He said as he accidently bumped into someone.

(Insert I am all of me song here) He looked up, his sapphire eyes connected with bright red eyes. The guy he bumped into had a jet black jacked with fluff at the collar, hedgehog ears showing he was a Faunus too, he looked like Sonic but with black and red (I don't get how people mistake this guy for Sonic he looks nothing like him), with rings at his wrists and ankles.

"Uh, sorry, sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" Tails was trying to apologies.

"Watch where you're going next time." The guy said. His face and voice were intimidating, but he wasn't really all that angry.

"Oh, uh, will do. Will do." Tails stated tugging on his scarf.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you a little young to be here?" The guy asked looking at him confused. "Listen this isn't any ordinary combat school, so keep your head in the game." He stated walking off.

"Uh, thanks for the tip!" The fox boy said hoping that he didn't go so far that he didn't hear. "Okay, awkward first acquaintance. Now what do I do?" He said now confused. He was smart, but he was never at Beacon before so it was hard for him to figure out what to do. He was thinking about using his scroll that he modified to be a watch as well to find Sonic, until a familiar voice came to his ears.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted out making him turn to her direction seeing a girl dressed in white walk past him, then he looked over to Ruby seeing a girl wearing black walk away from her.

She fell to her knees then laid down and Tails just felt bad for her, him and Ruby just got to Beacon and it seemed she was the one having a bad day. He walked to her hoping to help, Ruby's eyes opened when Tails' shadow was casted over her. "Hey, Ruby." He said holding his hand out to her.

"*Sigh* Hey, Tails." She said accepting the hand, letting him help her up.

Then the two heard coughing and looked to where the sound was coming from, the source; Vomit-Boy. "Aw *cough* man… oh hi, I'm Jaune." He said looking at them.

"Miles, but my friends call me Tails." Tails said introducing himself.

"Ruby… uh, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked after the introductions.

The scene then changes to the three walking around canvas, Jaune being annoyed, Ruby and Tails being amused. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said just plan annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby stated Tails mentally chuckled.

"Yeah? What if I called you Crater-Face?" Jaune said just getting more and more annoyed with each second.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." She stated defending herself.

"Well, the name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune stated as the trio came to a stop.

"For real?" Tails asked smirking.

"T-they will. Well, I hope they will… I'm mean my mom always says that… never mind, forget I said that." Jaune was saying until he stopped not wanting to feel embarrassed.

Tails and Ruby just awkwardly laughed, not sure what to say the red hooded girl just decided to wing it. "So, I got this thing." She said pulling out her scythe.

"WHOA! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked nervous and amazed.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She stated reloading her weapon

"I'm sorry, what?" Jaune asked not understanding what she just said.

"A gun basically." Tails stated. "And I have this." He said as his arm morphed into his weapon. "It's a plasma buster that has built in training wheels for the untrained eye..." He demonstrated this by pressing a button making one of those telescope things on firearms pop up. "… and it uses lightning dust to form plasma bursts. I have to make the dust so, it's not as easy." He stated pulling out a bottle of said dust.

"Wow, you two got the cool ones. I've-uh… got this sword." He said pulling it out. "And a shield too." He said taking his scabbard transforming it into a shield.

"So, what do they do, exactly?" Ruby asked curiously touching the shield as it flung out of Jaune's hand and was just bouncing all over the place now, before he caught it.

"Well, uh… the shield gets smaller. So… when I get tired of carrying it…" Jaune said turning it back into a scabbard.

"It doesn't weigh the same?" Tails asked questioning his knowledge of logic.

"No, it does." Jaune groaned depressed.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I did go a little overboard designing this one after all." Ruby stated holding her weapon up.

"Really? If you ask me, I think you did better than I did." Tails complemented her giving her red cheeks.

"Wait, you two made yours." Jaune asked amazed that they were actually that smart.

"Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby stated still showing off her scythe.

"Same goes for those over at Knothole in Sega." Tails stated as his cannon morphed back into his arm.

"Mine's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said lowing his weapon.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!... uh… well I like it." Ruby said trying to cheer the blonde boy up.

"Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Tails said patting Jaune on the back.

"Yeah. The classics…" Jaune said feeling a little better.

"So, how do you make friends?" Ruby asked not sure what to say.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal. My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" He stated as they continued walking.

"Hmmm… Hey, guys, where're we going anyways?" Ruby asked unsure where they were.

"Uhhh… Jaune, you have a clue?" Tails asked just as lost.

"I dunno, I was following you." Jaune said as a wave of silence filled the air. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe even a, food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" He was asking as the two chuckled in amusement. "Is uh… is that a 'no'?" He asked still getting giggles.

"That's a 'no'." They both said.

After walking around, they finally found the entrance, it was thanks to Tails using his tracker to figure out where Sonic was. Ruby and Jaune were impressed at how smart the kid was… mostly Ruby. They entered the room with a giant sky scrapper looking around for their friends, well Jaune came alone so he didn't have anybody to go to.

"Yo, Tails!" A familiar voice called catching their attention. "Over here man, I saved you a spot." Sonic called over to the fox boy.

"You know him?" Jaune asked as they seem to be familiar with each other.

"Yup, that's my older brother." Tails stated confusing the other two as Sonic was a completely different Faunus compared to him. Ruby wasn't as confused, she did have a sister that looked nothing like her.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." Yang yelled catching their attention.

"Oh, hey, I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby stated.

"Sorry, guys! Cya later!" Tails said as they both ran to their siblings.

"Hey, wait! Naw, great… Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to? Or a friendly boy for that example?" Jaune groaned, not knowing that he got caught in a certain red head girl's interest.

"So, how's the first day going, little dude?" Sonic asked after seeing the people he was just with.

"You mean since you ditched me and made me have an awkward conversation?" Tails said out of annoyance.

"Yikes, talking to yourself already?" Sonic assumed.

"N-no, seriously. I was dizzy and my head was spinning…" Tails was saying until Sonic jumped in.

"Sarcasm?" He assumed again.

"I wish! I bumped into this guy, who looked like you except more fearsome, he looked like he was mad, but he was actually kind of nice, I still don't know about him though…" Tails was saying until said person cut in.

"Talking about me?" He asked scaring Tails making him yelp and making him jump into Sonic's arms.

"Dude!" Tails said annoyed.

"Shadow? I didn't know you were at Beacon." Sonic said confusing his little friend.

"Sonic..." Shadow greeted him as he put Tails down.

"Uh, you know him?" The fox boy asked.

"Yeah, remember? Our cousin from Spark (Space and Ark put together) in Sega. The one I had yet to introduce you to?" Sonic asked. Then Tails remembered the blue hog telling him about their cousin.

"Oh… I see the resemblance." He said looking at Shadow then back to him.

"You!" A voice yelled catching their attention.

"AW CRAP, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby yelled jumping into her sister's arms. The one who yelled at her was the same girl in white that Tails saw earlier.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She scolded her.

"Holy crap, you really exploded." Yang said.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby said standing back up, only to have the girl shove a paper into her face saying Dust for dummies. "Uh, what's this?" She asked confused.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained…" The girl began to trail off as Sonic got tired and decided to change the subject.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" He asked getting a little annoyed since all he heard was blah over and over.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. That's her, especially from the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Shadow stated without taking his eyes off them.

"Huh? So, how have you been, Shadz? How's Maria doing?" Sonic asked changing the subject getting his eyes back to him.

"Fine, for the most part. We managed create a cure for her but, she's going to be a bit drowsy for the next few days." Shadow explained hiding a smile.

"That's great news, man! Good to hear!" Sonic said patting him so hard on the back he stumbled a little. "FYI, Maria is his sister figure. Hope to get on the same team man." He said changing the subject twice, putting his fist in the air.

"Well, that is if it's by chance or choice." Shadow said leaving him hanging, not returning a fist bump.

"Yeah, good to see the normal you." Sonic bitterly said. In reality, he was glad to see the normal Shadow.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like O'l Foxy or tall, blonde, and scraggily over there!" Weiss faked, not seeing Sonic or Shadow but catching Jaune's, Tails' and their attention.

"Oh, wow really?" Ruby asked not knowing she didn't mean it.

"No." She said as her fake smile changed to a frown.

"Ahem… I'll, keep this brief." Ozpin spoke into a microphone catching everyone's attention. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You all assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far… it is up to you take the first step." He finished walking away from the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready… you are dismissed." Glynda spoke into the mic.

"Huh, that didn't really sound like the Ozpin I met." Tails stated as they left to where Goodwitch told them to be.

It was a little strange how the night went, most of the men had ether undershirts (Or wife beaters, or whatever they're called) they could sleep in for the night, or just shirtless in general. I guess it's not strange, but I had to point that out. Sonic was outside the bathroom wearing pajama pants with an undershirt, waiting for Tails. The boy walked out, wearing PJ pants and a button down long sleeve shirt.

"Finally." Sonic said getting tired of waiting. "So, made any other friends?" He asked curiously as they started walking.

"Well, yeah. Those two I walked in with, they're Ruby and Jaune, pretty nice people." Tails stated as he saw Jaune walk by, wearing footie PJs.

"So, you and Ruby, huh?" Sonic said grinning at him.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked not liking whatever idea was in Sonic's head.

"Come on, maybe you'll get a shot if you get her on our team." Sonic said winking at him making the fox boy's face turn red.

"DEH, shut up!" He said shoving him getting a chuckle out of him. While they were walking by, Tails spotted Ruby and Yang in their sleepwear, Ruby having an eye mask. 'Maybe it won't be bad to have her on the team.' He thought as he laid on his sleeping bag, but Sonic wasn't with him. He looked around and saw him heading towards the same girl with black clothing and bow holding a book.

"Hey…" Sonic said catching her attention. "When you're done with that, maybe you can read this. I heard it's a good book." He said placing a book he had next to her.

"Uh, thanks." She said not sounding it, but Sonic knew she was grateful.

"Cool… by the way, the names Sonic. Nice bow, goes with your clothes." Sonic said complementing her and introducing himself.

"Blake… and, thanks again." She stated.

"Cool, see you during initiation." Sonic said his smirk not leaving his face.

"K, see you too." Blake replied making a grin form on the hedgehog's face as he left.

Back with Ruby, she was talking with her sister before she was going to bed. "It's like a BIG slumber party!" Yang said plopping down onto her sleeping bag.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said writing something down.

"I know I do." Yang said purring as she saw most men without shirts showing off muscles. But Knuckles caught her attention as he had a tight six-pack and his muscles in his arms would be shown whether he flexed or not. (FYI this is not based off Boom Knuckles) 'Oh, I know who I'll be keeping my eye on for this year.' She thought to herself as she imagined what it would be like for them to be on the same team. "What's that?" She asked seeing what her sister was writing.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said making eye contact with the older sibling.

"Aw, that's so, cuuuuuute…" Yang laughed as she had pillow thrown at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said annoyed.

"What about Jaune and Tails? They're nice… there you go, plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase." Yang stated.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend'. Straight back to zero." Ruby said not cheering up even the slightest.

"There's no such thing as a 'negative friend'. You just made, one friend, one enemy and one boyfriend." Yang joked at the last part getting another pillow thrown at her.

"Not funny!" Ruby quietly yelled her face completely red at the mention of her having a boyfriend.

"I was kidding." Yang said playfully as Ruby just laid back. "Ruby, it's only been one day. Trust me you've got friends all around you… you just haven't met them yet." Yang said still trying to cheer her sister up. "You sure you didn't meet anyone else?" She asked her.

"Well, Tails has an older brother here. I haven't met him but, oh, I think that's him over there." Ruby said pointing towards the fox boy and a hedgehog Faunus.

"Ya see, that's how ya talk to the ladies!" Sonic said as a shine came from his teeth.

"Sonic, I'm not looking for a girlfriend." Tails said getting embarrassed by his older brother.

"Aw, come on. At some point, you're gonna meet someone in your life you'll fall for, I'm just helping out." Sonic said still smirking as he plopped down on his sleeping bag.

"Huh, not bad." Yang said as she might have another toy if she didn't get with the knucklehead. "Anyone else?"

Ruby was about to answer until she heard the sound of a candle getting relit. Looking over, she saw Blake sitting with a book in her hand, and another next to her. "Well, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." She stated.

"Well, now's your chance." Yang said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"W-wait… WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Ruby quietly yelled.

Meanwhile, Shadow was sending a voice mall to his family on his scroll. "Hey… Grandfather Gerald… It's me, Shadow. It's been a day since I've been at Beacon and, I haven't really gotten to know anybody here. Sonic is here too, but I already knew him. Maria if you're there as well, how're you feeling? If you're feeling well give me a call… *Sigh*… I miss you guys… Don't worry, I will do my best here at Beacon. I won't let you down." He said ending the message.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" A voice yelled catching his attention looking over at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" The white girl scoffed as an argument began to take place.

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Her and yang yelled at the same time.

Shadow just groaned and tried to ignore the bickering going on, but it was so annoying he couldn't take it anymore. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister!? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang scolded Weiss.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss yelled. Blake was about to blow out her candles, but the moment ice queen finished her sentence a gunshot was heard and they looked over to see a pissed off Shadow standing holding a pistol in the air which had smoke coming out of the hole.

"Will you just SHUT UP, and let! Us! SLEEP!" He yelled looking at them, eye twitching. The girls looked at him with freaked out faces. After a few seconds, the violent edge lord dropped his firearm, then laid down on his sleeping bag. A few seconds afterwards, Blake then blew out her candles.

To be continued…

If you think I should add other characters, let me know. If you have any idea on what I should do next time, leave it in your review. Thanks for reading.


	3. The first step

Yep, another chapter. I'll get to my other stories when I can, but for now, let's get some things straight.

We start off with a guy in green waking up to an orange haired girl saying… "Wake up, lazy bud!" She said excitingly. The guy could only groan since he knew what her morning routine was. "~It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's moooorning! ~" She sang. Of course the writer here is too lazy and would rather skip this funny scene.

Tai.K: Hey, Shut up!

MacKid: I'm just telling the truth.

Tai.K: *Sigh*

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal! Can you imitate a sloth?" The girl asked the boy. They were now in the locker room.

"Nora…" The boy said to her.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked him.

"I don't think sloths make that much noise." Ren stated as he hid his weapons in his sleeves.

"…That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" She said still excited.

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said as they walked by Ruby and Yang getting their weapons.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Ruby said after seeing the overexcited girl.

"Who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning. Get with Foxy yet?" Yang jokingly asked.

"Haha, funny. Still, no more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said hugging her weapon, aka the scythe, aka Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. You wanna grow up, then you're gonna have to meet new people and learn how to work together with them." Yang stated closing her locker.

"Ugh! You sound like dad! Firstly, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? Second, I don't need peps to help me grow, I drink milk." Ruby said crossing her arms.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something…" Ruby said not knowing what to say.

"Well, maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested not helping.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" Ruby asked trying to be tough.

"W-what!? Of course, I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell?" Yang said making matters worse.

"WHAT THE!? I DON'T NEED TO BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL, THAT'S ABSOLUTELY…" Ruby was saying till she got cut off.

"RIDICULOUS! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636! I would've remembered having to count that high!" Jaune shouted walking by.

"Dude, are saying you 'don't' want to be on my team!?" Tails shouted. The girls looked over and saw the brothers, thinking the same argument was going on.

"Come on, I didn't say that. You know I wouldn't say something like that." Sonic said holding his arms up in defense. Meanwhile…

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked a similar red-haired woman that had a ponytail. "After all, I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." She stated… were those two friends?

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha stated thinking about who she might have on her team.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss stated acting less… threatening.

"Well, that sounds grand." Pyrrha stated.

"Great!"-'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades!' Weiss thought to herself evilly. (She's not evil but it still works.)

She was so focused on her stupid thoughts that she didn't notice she was in someone's way. "Ahem!" A familiar voice said catching her attention. She looked to where the voice was and saw the same black and red hedgehog who scared her before, the color drained from her body as soon as she made eye contact. "You're in front of my locker." Shadow said in a grouchy voice.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Weiss said getting out of the way not wanting to be shot by the hedgehog Faunus.

"Shadow Hedgehog." Pyrrha greeted him after he opened his locker.

"Pyrrha Nikos." He greeted her back.

"Wait, you know him." Weiss asked confused as to how she knew him.

"Of course, we were the strongest in our school. I'd even go far as to say his strength is better than mine." Pyrrha stated as the ice queens fear turned into joy.

"Really?"-'Oh, this will be even better. The smartest girl with the two strongest students, no doubt will we be popular.' She thought evilly again. "Well, if we do make a team, I hope you'll join us Shadow." Weiss said hiding what she was really thinking.

"Yeah, whatever." Shadow said closing his locker walking off, he was still bitter towards her after what happened last night.

"Huh, not much of talker, huh?" She stated feeling bad about ruining his sleep.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said popping in.

"You again?" Weiss said not liking that he was getting in the way.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha immediately said greeting him.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune said walking in front of her again, not knowing that ice queen didn't mean her speech about him.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said embarrassed thinking she should have kept her mouth shut.

"No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do ya say?" Jaune asked trying to be romantic.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so…" Pyrrha was saying.

"You don't say. Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the wining team." Jaune said getting on Weiss' nerves.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She said getting in the way.

"Not in the slightest snow angel." Jaune said still not understanding.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss stated.

"Hello, again." Pyrrha said greeting him.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss stated trying to sound smart.

"Never heard of it." He stated getting Weiss more ticked off.

"Deh? She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row… a new record!" Weiss was saying. What she was saying still wasn't getting through as there was just awkward silence with cricket noises. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." She said in a low voice this time.

"*GASP*! That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune said as Weiss facepalmed herself seeing that mentioning a cereal box was the only thing that did any good.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha stated remembering how unhealthy the breakfast cereal was.

"So, after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"Guess not… sorry." Jaune said, head down.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said cheering him up.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune stated.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss said still annoyed.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could…" Jaune was saying getting on ice queen's nerves.

"Ahem!" Weiss motioned Pyrrha to help.

For an answer, she threw her spear at him, catching him by the hood sending him flying at the wall.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha said over to him, feeling a little bad for him.

Then came on the intercom. _"Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?"_ Goodwitch spoke through it.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said pulling her spear out of the poor boy's hood.

"*Sigh* Likewise." Jaune said as it was not a good day for him.

"Having trouble, Ladykiller?" Yang asked as her and Ruby walked in front of him.

"I don't understand… My dad said all woman look for is confidence." Jaune said as Ruby helped him up.

"Well, 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang stated knowing how Weiss was.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said helping him to his locker.

Yang was on her way over to her destination until she saw the red Faunus that caught her attention last night, he was alone, she saw this as her chance and headed over to him at his locker. "Hey there, handsome." She said getting his attention.

"Sup." The knucklehead said making eye contact then closing his locker.

"So, I heard that teams have four each. Maybe you and I can... you know." She said in flirty tone.

"Eh, maybe. BTW the names Knuckles, not handsome." He stated pumping his fist as he started walking.

"Yang, I'll be lucky to have you on my team." She stated following him.

(At the cliff)

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated holding his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Goodwitch stated giving Sonic and Knuckles smirks, Tails a grin, and Ruby was just scared all together.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin stated making Ruby more nervous, and Shadow just sighed after hearing what he said. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

In Ruby's head, she imagined a picture of her freaked out getting shattered. "See? I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

"After you've got a partner, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin stated. That made Jaune laugh nervously and gulp, and now Tails was flipping out on the inside. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, then return to the top of this cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?" Ozpin asked after all that talk. Jaune raised his hand but was ignored. "Good! Now, take your positions." He said as everyone got into a pose ready to be launched.

Weiss was the first to be launched in the air, the second was Sonic who winked at Tails before being launched. Tails was the next to go, then after two more kids, Blake was sent into the air, one more then came Knuckles. Nora was launched, then Shadow, then Ren. After that, Yang winked at Ruby putting on sunglasses as she was shot into the air. Then Ruby, then Jaune was the last.

Ruby went flying into a crow using her gun shots then her scythe to swing onto a branch. Sonic was hopping around the trees doing summersaults while yelling 'WOOOHOOO!' using his ring rope to swing around one before landing. Weiss created a winter booster to bounce on. Ren used his fire arms' sharp parts to fly down a tree. Shadow was using his air shoes in order for him to go extra far before jumping branch to branch. Tails used his cannon to blast him far, then used his boxing glove arm from his hidden backpack to swing down a tree. Looking up, Yang was having a blast, using her shotgun gauntlets to go far before jumping tree to tree, then summersaulting to the ground. Pyrrha landed on a branch then got her shotgun ready, when she saw Jaune flying through the air, she turned it into a spear throwing it, hoping she didn't miss.

Meanwhile, Ruby was running through the forest looking for her sister, yelling her name. 'Ugh this is bad, this is really bad! Okay, let me think. Who else I can team with? There's always Jaune… nice, funny, don't think he's good in a fight though… Blake, so mysterious, so calm, and she likes books! Then again I don't think I'll have a full conversation with her.' Ruby thought to herself thinking of her choices. 'Okay, who else? Yang, Jaune, Blake, We… maybe not… but maybe I could…' She was snapped from her thoughts as she was about to run into someone forcing herself to stop. She looked up, her eyes connecting with someone she would not doubt love to have on her team.

"Hey, Ruby." Tails said as their eyes made contact.

"Tails. Great to see you again." She greeted him standing up straight.

"Guess the awkward duo is together again, huh?" Tails asked making her giggle.

Meanwhile with Weiss… 'Okay, just stay calm. The worst that could happen is you run into one of the stupid girls from before… but the best part, I have a chance to get on a team with Pyrrha so, it's not too ba…' She thought to herself bumping into someone without looking. She looked up making eye contact with the black hedgehog. They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Shadow turned and walked off. "Oh, wa-wa… *sigh*." She said still feeling bad about last time.

Shadow wasn't halfway far from her when he heard the grunting of Jaune, he didn't look up but he knew he was there. "Uh, hi." He said greeting the hedgehog. He just turned and walked back to Weiss.

"By no means am I okay with this." Shadow said grabbing her by the coat and dragging her along.

"YAY!" Weiss cheered not caring what Shadow just said as they both ignored Jaune calling to them for help. It was only a few seconds later until… "Wait up! I know we're in a hurry, but come on. We're supposed to be a team." Weiss was already complaining, Shadow didn't answer her and just kept walking. "Look, if you want me to say I'm sorry for before, I'm sorry okay. Feel better?" She asked him. Her words seem to get to him as he stopped, but not to accept her apology.

"…Look, just keep up, keep quiet and stay out of the way." Shadow scoffed staring at her for a few seconds before walking off.

"I said I was sorry." Weiss said getting annoyed at his anger.

"So, have any clue where to go?" Ruby asked since she and her partner were basically lost in a forest.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's something that we can find to lead us there. Let's try to find a hint, like a breadcrumb or something." Tails stated confusing Ruby as she didn't get his metaphor.

"What's a breadcrumb got to do with this?" She asked not understanding what he meant.

"It's a metaphor, Ruby. Hmm…" Tails said as they stopped in order for him to think, after a few seconds he snapped his fingers. "I'll locate the temple from above." He said as he twisted his two tails around each other before spinning them like helicopter blades taking him up into the air.

"Whoa! You can do that!?" Ruby shouted amazed at how her partner can fly.

"Well, yeah. It's natural when you're born with two tails." Tails explained as he flew above the trees.

"Hhhhh*gasp*hhh, so cool!" Ruby shouted with glee.

Tails looked around for a few seconds, he didn't really see much of anything, but he did catch Jaune walking with Pyrrha. He guessed they were teammates. He kept looking around, until he found their destination. Once he did, it was time for him to descend.

"I know where to go. Follow me." Tails said as him and Ruby started running.

"Wait, Tails, what's the hurry!" Ruby asked wondering why they were running to get the relics instead of just walking normally.

"Well, if I know my brother he's probably going to be there before us. We should catch up with him, that is unless you can keep up." Tails said making it sound like he was challenging Ruby to a race. Only for her to appear in front of him in an instant. "DAHA! What?" He said startled.

"Challenge accepted." She said as she ran off into the forest.

"What? Wait! Ruby, I didn't mean… aw crap." Tails said as he had already lost his teammate. He went in the direction of where she went, but as he kept walking he would hear rustling of leaves along the way which was getting him freaked out. "Ruby!" He called out to her… no response. "Ruby! Where are you!?" He called out again, still no one answered

More leaves kept rustling and the fox boy was getting more scared by the moment, it didn't take long before his fear was sensed by Grim as their red eyes popped out of the bushes, each and every one of them. Then a Beowolf's growl was heard, Tails turned around slowly. Not to fair was Beowolf, roaring at its prey.

To be continued…

Yep, the hype is real… listen guys this might be the last time I'm writing this so, I'm sorry if you get hurt by this. I can't keep doing…

Tai.K: Hey, who the hell are you!?

Fake Tai.K: Crap! I need to get out of here before…

*GUNSHOT*!

You didn't believe that faker, did you? I'm not giving up on Fanfiction, don't listen to him. That guy's nothing but a faker that's trying to get me to lose followers. Don't listen to him guys.


	4. Emerald Forest, Players and Pieces

Just one more chapter before I do any of my other stories. I just want to get the teams sorted out, also I'm mad in love with this series. Again, volume four or future volumes won't be in this series because of the fact I don't like how it goes. I will do everything I can to make sure that those volumes will never happen.

In the forest, Yang is wondering around searching for her sister lost. Wow boring, play the swamp music. "Helloooooo!?" Yang called walking through the fog trying to get her clearings. "Is anyone out there!? Hellooooo!? I'm getting bored here… I'm getting lonely here…" She stated, hoping the last part of her sentence would bring a muscle Faunus out, but to her displeasure only silence found her. Then she heard the bushes ruffle. "Is someone there?" She asked hoping that it was finally something she came for. "Ruby, is that you?" She said pushing a bush aside, only for the sound of a beast snarling to answer her. "Nope…" She said as she barley dodged a Ursa lunging at her.

She got her gauntlets ready to brawl, dodging another assault from another Ursa attacking, then punched the one that attacked her earlier firing from the gun part of her gauntlet sending the Grim flying. The other one went for an attack, but Yang threw an uppercut then back kick, still firing bullets. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? Or maybe a red hunk of man?" She asked not caring whether they understood or not, as they roared at her.

"You could just say no." She stated. One came back for another blow but she dodged with ease, while laughing. "Jeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba…" Yang was saying until she saw a string of her hair fall to the ground… and was immediately pissed off. "You…" She growled. The two Ursas looked at each other in confusion, not knowing they just asked for death. "YOU MONSTERS!" She screamed as her eyes turned blood red, and a burst of fire engulfed her as she blasted herself forward.

Punch, uppercut, then a barrage of punches and gunshots, this was her psycho mode. She sent one of them flying through trees, as the other came for another assault. "WHAT!? YOU WANT SOME TOO!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, borderline anger engulfing her.

The Ursa was about to attack, until it was grabbed from behind, was swung around then thrown into a boulder. Then the attacker punched the ground, bringing a chunk of earth flying up, then he punched it into the Ursa, murdering it. Yang looked at him, the one he just took care of one of her targets was Knuckles. He turned his head smirking as they made eye contact, this is one thing that Yang would no doubt love to happen.

"Looks like I showed up just in time." He said cracking his knuckles.

"I could have taken him." Yang stated lowing her fists.

"So, got any room for a muscle-head?" Knuckles joked, causing Yang to grin.

"PSSH, you are the weakest Grim I've ever put up with." Sonic said as the scene changed to where he was, holding his sword Caliburn. A Beowolf went for a blow, but in just a split second you could almost see Sonic show his teeth smiling. That was before the screen cut black, showing a slash effect. It went back to normal as we see the blue blur standing behind a beheaded Beowolf that crashed into a tree. "Too easy." He said smugly.

He heard an Ursa come from behind, his smile never left his face as he prepared for another blast of fun. *Whoosh! Slice! * was what he heard not turning around, but his smug turned into a confused face as without even changing directions the Ursa collapsed. He turned around and saw the Grim on the ground with what looked like a cross between a grappling hook, shotgun, and blade along with the girl that had a black bow behind it. Blake retracted her weapon, putting it away. Then smiled as she made eye contact with the speeding speedster.

"Not bad!" He complemented her.

Meanwhile with Shadow and Weiss… The violent hedgehog was blasting left and right with his guns, taking out multiple Beowolves within seconds. He sent an axe kick to one's skull, and elbowed one before spin kicking it firing recklessness. Weiss had just blocked an attack with her sword getting sent back a few meters before standing upright.

'Remember your training Weiss… Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward.' She thought to herself as she was doing exactly was she was thinking. 'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike… and…' She thought as she prepared her sword. "Now!" She said as she went for an attack only for…

"UHH! Gotcha!" Ruby yelled slashing at the beast.

This caught Weiss off balance, she missed trying to stop an assault on her, but sent a trail of flames at a tree setting it on fire. Ruby was knocked back into her, falling to the ground as Shadow just arrived.

"What's going on over here?" He demanded for an explanation.

"Ruby!" Tails yelled as he also arrived.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby said to Weiss.

"Excuse me, you got in the middle of my attack. I could've killed you." Weiss scolded her.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mumbled getting her weapon ready, the other three following her example.

They were surrounded, guns loaded, sword and cannon ready for a tag team battle. At least they were, before they found a tree that fell down, fire catching their attention. "We need to get out of here!" Shadow said grabbing Weiss and running off.

"Ruby, come on!" Tails said grabbing her hand, rushing off with them as the fire engulfed all Grim in the area.

The four got away panting and breathing heavily, not Ruby or Shadow though. "What was that!? That should've been easy!" Ruby yelled at Weiss.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" She scolded her pointing at the fire.

"*Scoff* What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Tails said defending Ruby.

"Back off Tails, your teammate got in the way." Shadow said scolding him.

"Exactly!" Weiss stated appreciating that Shadow as defending her.

"How could she have known that you were the ones fighting them? What's your deal?" Tails asked still defending his teammate.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine with who I got!" Ruby argued back.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest children to sneak your ways into Beacon, bravo." Weiss scoffed walking off with her teammate.

"AAAAAHHH! Gyuh!" Ruby yelled slicing a tree down storming off in another direction. Tails stood for a few seconds with a sad expression on his face until he followed her, not noticing a giant feather falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, elsewhere… "Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Goodwitch stated looking at a tablet with video footage of Nora booping Ren's nose. "Poor boy… I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than ." She stated changing the video to Pyrrha and Jaune. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She said shutting off the tablet. "I guess we'll find out soon enough… At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of, what did you use as relics this year?" She asked walking away from the cliff getting no response from the professor. "…Professor Ozpin?" She asked stopping, seeing that he didn't move from his spot.

"Hmmm…" He said looking at video of Ruby and Tails then changed it to Shadow and Weiss.

"It's definitely this way." Ice Queen said walking forward, as the black hedgehog was sitting on a stump annoyed. "I mean… this way! It's definitely this way." She said turning back around, not knowing where she was going, which made edge lord pinch the brim of his nose in annoyance. "Alright, it's official, we passed it."

"Just admit it, you have no clue where we're going." Shadow stated standing up.

"I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the Forest Temple!" Weiss kept trying to act smart walking in front of him.

"And where is that, exactly?" Shadow questioned her.

"Uh…" She said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, we're lost." He stated still annoyed.

"Don't jump to conclusions!" She said trying to impress him.

"Even if it's true?" He said still questioning her.

"Well, you don't know where we are either." She said, still trying not to look like an idiot.

"Well, I'm not the one pretending to know everything." He scoffed at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked getting annoyed.

"It means that you're just a brat kid, who acts like she's the better than everything just because she was born in a million-dollar company!" He scolded her.

"Whatever, just keep moving." Weiss scoffed walking off.

" _Whatever, just keep moving. Hurry up, I wanna show off my teammate to get good grades."_ Shadow mockingly said.

"What is your problem!?" She yelled at him getting angry.

"My problem, is that I was forced to team with some brat who acts like everything goes her way!" He shouted annoyed. "Compared to me, you're an inexperience child. I'm beyond leagues better than you." He scoffed walking away.

"You never even got to know me…" Weiss said looking down.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blake had just made it to ruins that had chess pieces on pedestals. "So, think this is where we're supposed to be?" He asked her, not getting an answer as they just headed down to collect what they came for. "Huh? Hey, Knux. You made it too?" Sonic called seeing Knuckles and Yang looking around.

"Yeah, but it seems we're not the first here." Knuckles stated seeing some pedestals empty.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said confused as to why chess pieces would be the relics.

"Hmmm…" Yang thought looking at one of the pieces. "Hey, how about a cute little pony!?" She asked picking it up.

"Whatever you pick, Yang." Knuckles said walking over to her.

"Hey Blake, look. I'm king of the castle!" Sonic said acting like a goof, putting one of the pieces on his head and catching when it almost fell, getting a giggle out of her.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang stated.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake stated looking at her surroundings. Then they all heard a high-pitched scream coming from who knows where.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said not knowing who the scream really belonged to.

"Saving a damsel in distress? Now this is a story!" Sonic said getting excited.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked the black clothed girl. She didn't answer but just stared at the sky.

"Blake, what're you doing!?" Knuckles asked confused, Blake pointed towards the sky. They all turned their attention to…

"HEADS UUUUUUIUUUUUUP!"

To be continued…

Fake Tai.K: I said I was sorry! Please stop! *Gets whacked with a frying pan then is out cold*

Did you really think it was already over, not in the slightest. This is a double chapter if you haven't read the name of it.

"Ruby!... This was a terrible idea!" Tails yelled over to her as they tried their best to hang onto a Nevermore's feathers.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted back not helping.

"I think it's a little late for that!" Tails shouted over, his hair getting in the way of his eye.

"Let's jump!" Ruby yelled back.

"What!?" Tails asked thinking she's crazy.

"We jump, then we use your tails to fly to safety!" She shouted back.

"Okay, that's not a bad plan! On three!" He yelled over only to see Ruby was already gone. "Yeah, thanks for discussing your plan!" He yelled sarcastically as he let go.

"Blake, what're you doing!?" Knuckle asked confused, Blake pointed towards the sky. They all turned their attention to…

"HEADS UUUUUUIUUUUUUP!" Ruby yelled falling as Tails caught her before she fell any further, only then to have Jaune go flying into them, sending all of them flying into a tree.

Tails and Ruby were in the tree dizzy, they shook their heads and when the fox boy saw the red girl on top of him, which is the same time she saw that she was on top him, their faces turned red. "DAH!" They yelled getting away from each other in standing position.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said hanging from a branch.

"Did your siblings just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Sonic and Yang.

"Uh…" They both said confused. Then coming through the trees was an Ursa thrashing all over the place.

"Yeehaw!" Nora yelled riding the Grim, until it collapsed, much to her disappointment. "Aww, it's broken." She said swooshing over to the fallen Grim.

"Nora…" Ren said trying to catch his breath. "Please… don't ever do that again." He said to her, only to see she was gone.

"Ooooo…" She said staring at one of the relics, grabbing it then singing… "~I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle. ~"

"NORA!" Ren shouted over to her annoyed.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" She said skipping over to him.

"Uh… did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Sonic asked getting more confused. Then…

*RAOR!* came to their ears as Pyrrha was running away from a Deathstalker. "JAUNE!" She called looking for her teammate.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out trying to get the branch to release him. Ruby and Tails just did a summersault landing.

"Tails/Ruby?" Sonic and Yang said seeing their siblings.

"Yang/Sonic!" The younger duo said ready to give their older siblings a hug until…

"Nora!" Nora yelled getting in between. At this point, Knuckles' eyes were spinning from the back of his head to the front of his face.

"Did, she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tall?" Blake asked as the other two who never got a chance to talk were now grinding their teeth.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY GOES ON AGAIN!?" Yang screamed as a burst of fire engulfed her.

"I CAN'T THINK WITH ALL THIS BULLCRAP GOING ON! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Knuckles screamed out after her. They were both huffing and puffing from the rage episode they just had, Nora was still excited, Sonic was freaked out by what just happened, Ren made it over to the group, Ruby, Tails, and Blake were just staring at the sky, until Ruby tapped her sister's shoulder.

"Um… Yang?" She said pointing towards the sky catching everyone's attention.

Weiss was now the one in the air, hanging from a Nevermore's talon. "How could you leave me!?" She shouted. Probably referring to Shadow.

"Huh, guess we weren't the only ones crazy enough to do that." Tails stated.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said not taking her eyes off the girl.

"She'll be fine." Ruby stated.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure she's losing her grip." Sonic stated pointing at her.

"She's fine." Ruby said again.

"She's falling." Ren stated as they began to hear her screaming.

"Ugh, unbelievable. Where is she?... you've got to be kidding me." Shadow said aggravated. He came to a stopped by Jaune falling face first in front of him. "What the?..." He said as he caught Weiss in his arms.

"Uh, hi." She said before he just dropped her down on the boy's back, walking away. "Well, my hero!" Weiss said sarcastically.

"My back…" Jaune groaned as Pyrrha landed head first into the ground.

"Great, the gang's all here." Yang said not in the mood.

"Yeah, now we can all die together. Who goes first?" Knuckles said not enthused ether.

"Not happening." Ruby said as she ran for the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang and Tails yelled but were was too late.

Ruby fired from her scythe and went for an attack, but her attack was canceled by the Grim getting the first blow. "D-d-don't worry! Totally fine!" She yelled to reassure she's okay, but it didn't work. She fired at one of its eyes then made a run for it.

"Ruby!" Yang and Tails yelled again as they ran to her, hoping to help. The Nevermore was still angry from before, and sent its quills like darts flying at the three. Ruby and Tails' cape and hidden backpack got caught before they made it to each other and Yang was stopped in her tracks.

"Ruby, Tails, get out of there!" She yelled over to them.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled pulling on her cape. Tails was trying to get his backpack out of the quill, but it's no use…

Silver: THAT'S MY LINE!

Tai.K: Sorry, jeez.

Out of options Tails used his plasma cannon to blast the quill off of his pack. He ran over to Ruby, and threw his arms around her as they prepared for impact.

"Ruby/Tails!" Sonic and Yang yelled out as a white and yellow blur went past them.

*Crack!*

"You two are so childish!" Weiss' voice rang in their ears. They opened their eyes and saw Shadow and Weiss standing in front of them, the stinger of the Deathstalker just inches from them.

"And dimwitted…"

"And hyperactive…"

"Don't even get me started with your fighting style."

Weiss and Shadow were saying, as the white girl looked at her college then back to them. "…And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult…" She stated shooting them apologetic looks each.

"We… can be a bit difficult… But if we're going to do this, we need to do this together." Shadow stated placing his hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"So, if you two quit trying to show off, we'll be… nicer." She stated standing up.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said to them.

"Ruby, there's no reason to do this… you're fine." Tails said giving a comforting smile as Shadow and Weiss walked away.

Ruby smiled then gave her teammate a hug whispering… "Normal Knees…" Tails didn't understand what she meant, but returned the hug. They went around the ice shield that Weiss created and got a good look at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby/Tails!" The older siblings yelled as they ran over giving them choking tight hugs.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang stated loosening the hug. The ran back to the group, afterwards everyone looked up and saw the Nevermore flying in the air.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What's the plan?" Jaune said pointing at said Grim.

"What do you think?" Shadow asked, looking at him like he's dumb.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated referring to the chess pieces.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby stated.

"There's no point in fighting these things." Tails said finishing Ruby's statement.

"Run and live. An idea I know I can get behind." Jaune stated agreeing with the duo.

Ruby, Jaune, and Shadow went to take one each, two of them shared a look before heading back to the others. The Deathstalker was not finish, it just started cracking the ice Weiss made meaning trouble ahead.

"Time, we left." Ren stated.

"Right… let's go." Ruby said as they all ran for the cliffs. Yang didn't move though, of course Knuckles was the only one to realize this.

"Something the matter?" He asked her. She just watched as her younger sister hopped onto a rock before continuing running.

"Nothing…" She said as she grabbed his hand and ran with the others.

Fleeing from danger didn't stop the Grim. They had just made it to the ruins with their teams separated, Ruby and Tails with Sonic and Yang, Weiss and Shadow with Knuckles and blake, Nora with Ren, and Jaune with Pyrrha. The Nevermore landed on top of the largest part of the ruins, roaring looking for its victims.

"Well, that's just great!" Sonic said annoyed since their finishing line is now blocked by an oversized crow. Then the Deathstalker came bursting through the trees roaring out in anger.

"Oh, man, run!" Jaune yelled as Pyrrha followed him. Sonic, Tails, Ruby and Yang followed his example, meanwhile the Nevermore came for an attack.

"I'll distract it." Shadow said as he ran into the open.

"Nora, help him!" Ren said as Nora did what he said.

Her and Shadow dodged its quills, taking out their firearms. Shadow threw both his pistons in the air, once they collided they started shifting and morphed into a single shotgun. Nora fired her missiles at the Nevermore, while the black hedgehog fired, reloaded, wash-rinse-repeat until the Nevermore was out of sight. The Deathstalker was about to get Nora, but Blake and Ren kept its claws from getting any closer. Shadow took the time to teleport out while Weiss got the energetic girl out of the way.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha said as she stopped, turning her spear into a firearm shooting at the Deathstalker while everyone was running.

She joined them, but before the group was together completely, the Nevermore rammed the bridge destroying part of it. The only ones who didn't make it to the other side were Pyrrha, Ren, Shadow and Blake. The black hedgehog turned his shotgun back to into individual guns and started rapidly firing.

"Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune said worried about Pyrrha.

"Then let's do this!" Nora said readying her blaster.

"Well, yeah, but uh… I can't make that jump." Jaune said as he looked down, seeing nothing but fog.

Nora just grinned before knocking him back, turning her firearm into a hammer, jumping and slamming it on the edge of the bridge. This sent Jaune flying, while the crazy insane girl hopped on her weapon, pulling the trigger and blasting off with him. She smashed her hammer on the Deathstalker's head pulling the trigger before it had time to attack, blasting herself away from the Grim. She accidently knocked Shadow and Blake off the bridge, the black hedgehog teleported himself to the other side of the bridge, while for the girl, she used her grappling hook to swing around using a shadow clone to double jump. She used her blades to attack the Nevermore, creating another shadow clone to die for her as she ran down its back slashing back and forth. At this point, the four humans and Faunus' were now standing at the edge of a broken wall looking at their target.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said standing up next to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang said reloading her gauntlets.

"Heh, thought I'd have a use for rings as guns!" Sonic said as he pulled his rings out, pushing a button, opening holes in the side.

Shadow clipped his guns back onto his belt, then charge his fists with chaos energy, Knuckles did the same, as Tails morphed his arm into his cannon. Ruby turned her scythe into her sniper rifle, Blake took one of her blades and turned it into a gun, Weiss didn't have gun, so she instead got her sword with dust ready. Weiss fired fire and ice energy, Yang was firing her at the Grim with her fists, Blake fired from her gun rapidly, Knuckles and Shadow were firing Chaos Spears at will. Sonic was firing from his rings, Tails was blasting plasma energy at the Nevermore and lastly Ruby was rapidly firing from her sniper rifle. Most of the attacks hit, but because of so it was now heading down, destroying pillars holding them up.

All eight of them started running and jumping from piece to piece, some using their semblance and their nature instincts to get over to wherever they were going. Blake and Sonic went running up one of the pillars, Knuckles and Yang were punching chunks of broken to keep them in the air, Weiss was bouncing off ice sigils to keep her from falling while Shadow was teleporting doing parkour on falling pieces, finally, Tails was flying through using his tails and Ruby was using her scythe in to keep her up in the air. The awkward duo with Shadow and Weiss landed on another bridge, and Knuckles started running across a connected one with Yang.

"None of this is working!" Weiss yelled starting to doubt that they were going to survive.

Ruby and Tails looked around, they found Sonic and Blake swinging from their graphing hook and ring rope as they landed on another connecting bridge. Then they saw Knuckles and Yang firing bullets and Chaos Spears at the beast on the still standing pillars.

They looked at each other, then nodded. "We have a plan. Cover us!" Ruby shouted as her and Tails used their weapons to blast into the air, while Shadow and Weiss got ready for action.

Knuckles and Yang were still firing at the Nevermore, it started flying in Yang's direction for an assault. "Knuckles!" She yelled over to him. "Give me a boost!" She shouted as she hopped down avoiding the oversized bird's attempt to strike.

The red echidna jumped into the air, grabbed the blonde's foot then spins around sending her flying back at the Grim. "Good luck!" He yelled as he used his dreadlocks to glide to safety.

Yang got to the Nevermore's mouth, getting in between the lower and top of it, then kept it open as she began firing into its mouth. "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" She yelled rapidly firing insane, before jumping down to land as the Grim crash-landed.

But the Nevermore was not done yet, but when she looked forward she smirked seeing all her colleges and friends putting Rubys plan in action. Weiss and Shadow swift past her, the Nevermore was about to get up until Shadow delivered a spin kick keeping him down then Weiss froze its feathers keeping it from going into the air. Sonic and Blake threw their ropes over to Knuckles and Yang, as the blonde connected Blake's to the pillar she was on, Knuckles pushed a button making blades come out of the ring for him to thrust it into the pillar. Ruby bounced over to the ropes as did the blue hedgehog as Weiss and Tails prepared to launch them with their plasma cannon and winter sigil.

"Of course, you would come up with this idea." Weiss said looking at the Grim.

"Think you can make the shot, little bro?" Sonic asked knowing what the answer was.

"You're talking to a kid who's been trained to see the smallest flea without a microscope." Tails said smugly.

"Is that a...?" Ruby was about to ask confused.

"It's a yes." The fox boy said looking at her.

The two then fired the duo at the Grim, using Caliburn and Crescent Rose to pin it to the wall by its neck. Weiss then began creating sigils allowing them to run up the mountain, faster than the speed of sound, leaving a trail of blue rays and roses along the way. They made it to the top, both beheading the beast, and landing with ease. Everyone saw the teamwork put into the attack, all they could do was watch in amazement. Ruby and Sonic stood atop of the cliffside, looking down at their friends and siblings. Yang was amazed that her little sister actually slayed a Grim, Tails was also amazed since it was his first time seeing his older brother in action.

Sonic and Ruby looked at each other smiling, with what just happened to no doubt a fun ride. "Guess I was wrong when I said you might be a little young to be attending." The blue guy stated putting his blade away.

"You said that?" Ruby asked.

"No offense." Sonic stated still smiling as Ruby's smirk returned.

Now the teams were back at Beacon getting formed… "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie… the four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR[Juniper]." Ozpin said as clapping played in the background. Nora hugged Ren with glee happy to be on the same team. "Lead by… Jaune Arc!" He stated catching the attention of the boy. "Congratulations, young man." He stated. Pyrrha tried to give a friendly shoulder bump, but accidently knocked the poor boy over.

"Blake Belladonna, Sonic Hedgehog, Knuckles Echidna, and Yang Xiao Long… You four retrieved the Black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as… Team SKBY[Skibry](Pronounced Sk-I-bry)." Ozpin said as Yang threw her arm around Knuckles, the echidna Faunus just smirked slowly shaking his head. "Led by… Sonic Hedgehog!" He stated getting Sonic hyped.

"WOOHOO! Yeah!" Sonic yelled as he did a little hop throwing his arm in the air. Blake could only smile seeing her leader so happy.

"And finally, Shadow Hedgehog, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Miles Tails Prower… the four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you now will work together as... Team RWSM[Risem]." Ozpin continued as Ruby and Tails looked at each other smiling again. A smile grew on Weiss' face as she hugged Shadow's arm, he just hung his head with his eyes closed cause at this point, he didn't even care anymore. "Led by… Ruby Rose!" He stated.

After hearing who the leader was, Weiss' smile then changed into a confused face as she looked over at Ruby. Ruby was just as surprised, she never imagined she would be a leader. Tails held his hand up, and she gave him a fist bump. In the crowd Yang was so happy for her little sister, she wished that she could give her a hug for becoming the leader.

Meanwhile, in the south of the kingdom…

Roman was listening to the phone with someone talking to him angry, he slammed it screen first on the desk and looked down sighing. Lighting his cigarette, he overheard someone come in. The person who came in was wearing a mask and was rolling a case over to him, Roman left money on top. The man took the money, and the orange haired man motioned him to open the case. Inside the case, he picked up one of the many crystals thinking to himself… 'We're gonna need more men.'

To be continued…


	5. The Badge and The Burden

Did I mention that I'm in love with the RWBY series? If so, you'll find that I wasn't lying. This anime is so awesome it's hard to take your mind off it, before you say it's not anime because it was made in America, no comment. What I love about this series is how it reminds of Sonic so much. We've got a speeding energetic leader, a bruty type of character, a ninja with a dark backstory, and a fun loving egotistic character which is probably one of my favorites.

In two separate dorms, we're gonna go back and forth between them as they belong to the Teams RWSM and SKBY. Weiss and Knuckles wake up from a peaceful slumber, Weiss simply yawned while stretching and Knuckles groaned instead of yawning. Only for Sonic and Ruby to scare them by blowing whistles in their faces, causing the two to laugh.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING TEAM RWSM/SKBY!" They yelled as they hopped off the beds they were on. (Knuckles and Weiss were both still in sleepwear, meanwhile the rest of their teammates were already in their school clothes)

"What is wrong with you!?" Knuckles yelled annoyed.

"Finally, you're awake. First order of business!" Sonic shouted.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked a little annoyed as well.

"Decorating!" Tails said having his hands full.

"Wait what!?" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah, she woke me up with the whistle as well. It's annoying!" Shadow said as he was already setting up the bookshelf with novels.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up a suit case. The moment she finished her sentence it opened up, and left a pile on the ground. "And clean up." She said again.

Ruby and Sonic blow the whistle in Weiss and Knuckles' faces again, the knucklehead along with Shadow got annoyed and ripped the whistle out of their leaders' hand crushing it. The blue blur and the red hooded girl just backed up a few inches seeing their annoyed looks.

"Alright! Knuckles/Weiss, Blake/Shadow, Yang/Tails, and their fearless leader Sonic/Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Sonic and Ruby both yelled at the same time.

"BANZAI!" Yang, Blake and Tails all said as the duo and the trio both tilted in different directions.

Knuckles, Weiss and Shadow just groaned in annoyance. I bet they're thinking… 'What did I get myself into?'

Both teams began decorating their rooms, filling their draws with all of the same clothes they wear every day, putting paintings and posters on the walls, etc. Blake was about to put a book called Ninjas of Love on the shelf, but packed it back into her case so that she wouldn't get embarrassed. Shadow was about to put a picture of when him and Sonic were teenagers on the dresser, but he took a look at it then shook his head just a little bit before putting it back away. Now both teams were almost done, they just needed to figure out what to do with the piled-up beds.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss stated seeing their display.

"Not sleeping like that, that's for sure." Knuckles stated not wanting to sleep with the leg of a bed in his face.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake stated.

"Maybe we should ditch some of these things." Tails suggested.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds…" Ruby began to suggest.

"*Gasp* and replace them with, BUNK BEDS!" Sonic shouted his idea.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss stated.

"That is way too dangerous." Knuckles said not liking the idea ether.

"That is beyond dangerous." Shadow said agreeing with Weiss.

"And super awesome!" Yang said agreeing with Sonic.

"Yeah, let's do bunks!" Tails said agreeing with Ruby

"It does seem efficient." Blake stated.

"Okay, let's just put this to a vote." Knuckles suggested.

"Pretty sure we just did, knucklehead." Sonic said as it was…

Blake does thumbs up, Yang does a double-rocker pose, Knuckles just facepalms, and Sonic does a peace sign. Ding, ding, buzz, and ding, three against one. In the other dorm…

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.

"Um…" Tails said, not sure how it would work but they tried.

Tails thumbs up, Shadow thumbs down, Weiss has her fists at her sides doing an angry face, and Ruby just thumbs up. Ding, buzz, buzz, and ding, the scores were tied.

"Okay, rock paper scissors." Weiss suggested a tie breaker.

Tails lost to Shadow, Weiss lost to Ruby, Shadow lost to Ruby. With that both teams began to turn their beds into bunk beds! Taking a while, as something like this could take…! ALRIGHT, WHOEVER'S DOING CONSTRUCTION AT SIX IN THE MORNING, KEEP IT DOWN!

"Objection, complete!" Ruby and Sonic said as both had extremely dangerously set up bunk beds.

"You can't seriously be alright with this." Knuckles said to Yang.

"Alright, our second order of business is...!" Sonic was saying as we shift back to Ruby.

"Classes." She said as a book fell into her lap. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine we've gotta be…" She was saying till she got cut off.

"What!? Did you just say nine o'clock!?" Weiss asked freaked out.

"Uh… yes…?" Sonic stated holding the book in one hand.

"It's eight fifty-five, you idiot!" Knuckles shouted as him and Weiss both ran out of their dorms.

Three members of RWSM and SKBY along with all members of JNPR peeked their heads out their door before two of the teams followed their example. And all of Team JNPR just fell into a pile on the ground, from the balance. They were all making a run for it, not noticing Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch were watching.

During class, it was boring as hell. Shadow was listening with one of his eye's twitching, Tails and Weiss were taking notes, Knuckles was looking at the teacher with his chin on the table and his arm covering his mouth looking rather annoyed, Yang and Blake were sitting up paying attention, and the leaders of the teams were snoring the class away until they woke up to the teacher's bad attempt at a joke.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Professor Port stated returning to being serious. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces… and that's where we come in." He stated walking around the class. "Huntsman! Huntresses… *Clicks tongue*" He was saying as it made Yang feel uncomfortable about what he just did. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves, from what you ask? Why… the very world!" He stated throwing his hand in the air.

"Eyyy-yeah!" A random student yelled standing up, getting stares from the rest of the class.

'*Scoff*, only he would find this stuff interesting.' Sonic thought to himself.

MarioKid: Uh, Tai, what're you doing?

Tai.K: What does it look like? I'm burying this faker's body before anyone gets any ideas.

MacKid: Dude, why don't you just throw it into the fire place? It sounds like a more efficient way to not get caught.

Tai.K: My minds already made up, and this faker deserves this…! Wait is the camera still rolling?

"That is what you are training to become. But first a story." Professor port stated as most of the class groaned annoyed. "*Sigh* A tale of a young, handsome, man… Me." He stated as the class groaned again. "… Anyway… When I was a boy…" He was saying as he words faded into blahs in the background.

Ruby and Sonic were scribbling around their papers, catching part of their teams' attention. However, they thought nothing of what they were doing and went back to listening. Ruby was giggling to herself as she showed a poorly drawn picture of their professor with stinky lines to the teams making a fart noise. Shadow and Weiss looked annoyed, but Sonic, Tails and Yang just giggled at the picture. Sonic then showed his picture of the guy sitting on a toilet, which caused those of the group that giggled at the first picture laugh all together.

Professor Port hears the laughter and clears his throat, catching their attention again. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." He said, bowing after he finished. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." He was saying as Weiss was getting annoyed at Ruby goofing off during class. "So, who among you believes themselves to the embodiment of these traits?" He asked waiting for an answer.

Weiss was about to raise her hand until... "I do, sir!" Shadow beat her to it.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." Professor Port said as he brought out a cage containing what sort of Grimm, we're soon to find out.

(Scene change)

Shadow was now in his normal attire, guns in his palms as he stood in front of the cage holding his opponent.

"Go, Shadow!" Tails cheered out to his teammate.

"You can win this!" Weiss said to him.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWSM!" Ruby yelled out causing Weiss to glare at her.

"Alright. Let the match, begin!" Professor said as he axed the lock releasing the Grimm into the open. (I don't know what it's called, but this Grimm is supposed to be based off a warthog.)

The creature charges at its target, but Shadow dodges with ease firing a bullet at his opponent. It came back for another assault; our black hedgehog runs toward the Grimm to use one of his attacks. He flashes blue before suddenly vanishing behind the beast then grabbing it by its tusks. He started to pull on the creature, shooting at its head, not leaving a dent. He was thrown forward, forcing him to summersault. After landing, Shadow turned his two separate pistols into a single shotgun. Shoot, reload, wash-rinse-repeat and the Grimm kept getting knocked back with each blow.

"Come on Shadow, show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled over getting his attention.

While he wasn't looking, the Grimm got his weapon caught in his tusks and tossed it away. Then headbutted him sending him back a few feet. The beast went for another attack, Shadow dodged making it run into a wall, he looked over at his shotgun then back at the creature who was still on its legs.

"Shadow, go for its belly. There's no armor underneath…" Ruby was still cheering the edgy hedgehog on.

"Ruby, stop telling him what to do!" Weiss shouted at her making her look down sad.

The Grimm then began spinning in a ball, and headed straight for its target. They thought it was over since the hedgehog Faunus didn't have his guns with him, but he had experience without his firearms. As soon as the creature was close enough, he kicked it up into the air. Shadow flashed blue again before appearing above the Grimm and punching it to the floor, shattering some of its armor.

This was Shadow's chance to do the finishing blow, and he couldn't waste any more time. He charged his hand up with chaos energy, threw his arm back before yelling… "Chaos, Spear!" before launching it at the beast. Once the attack made contact, the Grimm was twitching as electricity was snaking around its body, before it exploded and its body parts went flying in different directions of the room as he landed.

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training." Professor port stated after seeing Shadow's performance. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." He told the class.

The black hedgehog looked over at his team with a small smile on his face. "*Breathes out* Great job, Shadow!" Ruby yelled over. Weiss just scoffed and left the room, giving Team SKBY and the rest of RWSM puzzled looks.

"Sheesh, that's some powerhouse." Jaune stated knowing how powerful Shadow really was.

(In the halls)

"Weiss! What's wrong with you? Why are you being…?" Ruby was saying as she caught up to her teammate.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss scolded her.

"What did I do!?" Ruby yelled back.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss yelled back at her even more ticked off.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked not understanding.

"Not a team, led by you. I studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss scoffed before walking off leaving Ruby upset.

Tails heard the conversation and was about to talk to her, but then Ozpin showed up.

"Hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well." He stated looking at the poor girl.

"Is she right? Did you…" Ruby was about to ask until she was cut off.

"That remains to be seen." He said still holding his mug.

Weiss walked to the balcony to talk to her teacher after the anger she had just let out on her leader, on her way she saw Shadow was sitting on one of the benches expecting that he was talking to him about something. She thought nothing of it and walked up to the two.

"Professor Port." She said catching their attention.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port greeted her back.

"I-I enjoyed your lecture." She said trying to be nice.

"Of course, you did, child; your friend here has the blood of a true hunter in him." He stated referring to the Faunus on the balcony with them.

"You really think so?" She asked feeling a little better.

"Most surely." He said back to her. He then saw her looking away, wanting to know what the problem was he said… "Hmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir." She said back to him.

"Dear, girl confess to me your strife." He said hoping to help.

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWSM… that or Shadow." She stated getting a glare from her teammate.

"You're seriously still going on about that!?" Shadow yelled back in annoyance.

"I, uh… I…" Weiss was trying to figure out words to say.

"That's preposterous." Port said back to her.

"What're you talking about?" Tails asked confused.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?" He asked the girl.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked confused.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray." Port stated.

"So, you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional Shadow was?" She asked getting annoyed.

"That's not something you should just question and leadership isn't about power. Besides, from what I've seen, your skill on the battlefield is matched only by all the poor attitude you hold." Shadow scoffed at her.

"How dare you!" She yelled back at him.

"His point exactly." Port said agreeing with Shadow. "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." He stated knowing how Weiss is.

"That's not even remotely true!" She scoffed annoyed. "…Well, not entirely true…" She explained.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly." Ozpin stated looking at the Ruby. "If you're not always preforming at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" He asked her.

"So, the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port asked as Weiss dropped her arms. "So, instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." He stated walking away.

Weiss just stood there, she didn't know what to do. "Weiss…" Shadow said getting her attention. "Look, I've made many more mistakes than you can count. I've been down the same road as you were at some point in my life when I was younger… My solution for most things was violence. That didn't take long to make me a threat, and it seemed everything was going my way for a while. But I wasn't happy…" He told her. "For time because my anger, people would avoid me. All I had was my sister, my uncle and my grandfather as my only friends. When I met Sonic, I didn't even know we were related. But he was the first of all those I met that didn't think anything less about my anger. He was so carefree and happy, and just being his cousin was all he cared about." He finished, putting his hand on the railing. "I've made errors in my past and at some point, I was like you. Don't make the same mistakes I have, Weiss… Just accept what you've got." He told her as he left.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin stated before leaving the two. They look to the balcony and saw Shadow walking away from Weiss. All Ruby could do was smile, leaving her to think.

It was now nighttime, Team SKBY and three of RWSM were in their rooms getting rest for the next day. Sonic was sleeping on his back, Blake was sleeping peacefully, Yang was snoring of all things, and Knuckles had his face in his pillow passed out. Shadow was sleeping with the covers off of him and strangely the rings from his gloves and shoes, Tails had his two tails wrapped around him under the covers, and Weiss pulled the cover off of Ruby's bed to see her snoring with a bunch of books, a pencil, etc. Weiss looked at her amazed that she was determined to prove her smartness to her teammate.

"*Clears throat* Ruby..." She whispered trying to shake her awake.

"*Snore, gurgles* Weiss! I-I was studying and then, uh I fell asleep I'm sorry." Ruby was saying as Weiss put her hand on her mouth, motioning her to be quiet.

She then looks over at her leader's mug and asked… "How do you take your coffee?" in a quiet voice.

"Uh… I don't…" Ruby was about to say.

"Answer the question!" Weiss quietly yelled.

"Uhh! Cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurted out.

Weiss went under her bed before coming back up with another mug giving it to the girl. "Um… thanks…" Ruby said not sure what to say.

The snow girl looked at the books then back at her leader before saying… "Ruby… *Sigh* I think you have what it takes to be a good leader… just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have… good luck studying." She said getting back down. "BTW that's the wrong one." She said poking her head up for a second pointing at the book Ruby had.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh?" She asked looking at her.

"…I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said before shutting the door to go get change, leaving Ruby smiling going back to her notes.

It was all sweat-dreams for everyone… all except one.

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

I wasn't feeling right, I didn't understand. It was like a splitting pain in my head, I couldn't get it out. I woke up so I can find a way get rid of the pain I was suffering as I had my hand on my head, but when I opened my eyes, I wished I hadn't. Was I in my dorm? No, I wasn't, rather I was lying in rubble confusing me.

"What the hell?" I said as I got out.

Looking around, I saw nothing but chaos. Grimm flowing the city of Vale, reducing it to rubble. Beacon was falling apart. What was going on? Why is this happening, how is this happening? I didn't have time to collect my thoughts as I saw the very top of Beacon, where the headmaster's office was exploded along with a flying Grimm circling around the top. Seeing this, I had get up there, my solution was jumping from falling pieces of the school. I made it to the top… but I was too late to stop whatever was happening. Pyrrha was shot with an arrow, piercing through her chest, who shot her I was unable to see the face of, but when she made her way to her that's when everything began to break. She put her hand on Pyrrha forehead, and it was only a matter of seconds before she was disintegrated. I watched her crown fall to the ground, that's when everything went black.

(Viewer P.O.V.)

The black hedgehog woke up with sweat running down his face, gasping for air. He looked around his surroundings, and what he saw relieved him from some of his stress. He was still in the dorm he had at Beacon, Wiess was sleeping peacefully, Ruby was sleeping with her arm flopped over the edge of her bed, He checked Tails, he was still out cold. Sighing in relief, he laid back down thinking about what just happened to him. All he could hope was that all he had was a nightmare, and nothing more.

So, yeah. Anyways, you probably know why I love this series and why I don't want Volume four or future volumes to exist in this universe. I just want to ask one question. Who do you know in the So…

Officer Jenny: Hello!? Mr…... Ketch'em, sir? Someone next door just heard shooting coming from this house! Open this door!

Tai.K: Oh, crap! Uh, uh… Mario, a little help over here!

MarioKid: *Sigh* fine.

As I was saying… Who do you know in the Sonic cast who's died more than once? A character that seems to die yet keep coming back no matter what. One that has had experience with amnesia, who is also an anti-hero.


	6. A Jaunedice of Forever Fall

Another chapter of this series? Yes. Major stunning twist for the chapter? Yes. Death of Cardin? Ye…WHAT!? NO! As much as I hate Cardin, I'm not going to kill him off. He will get what he deserves though. For those who want to know why I put Tails with Ruby instead of Sonic, I think it would work since the two are pretty much the youngest protagonist in their series. Also, because I wanted to see what it was like to have a fanfiction of Sonic with Blake. The SonicxRuby story is for another day.

We start this chapter off in Goodwitch's sparring class, Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester. The young warrior wasn't having the upper hand during this match, his aura level was already in the yellow with only so much strength left to stand. Cardin had a sinister grin on his face seeing the poor boy already worn out in just a matter of seconds, but never gave up. He charged at the jerk swinging his sword only to miss and sent tumbled over by his mace. The boy went for another strike as the hilt of the mace blocked it.

"You see this? This is the part where you lose." Cardin said managing to pull his head into sight.

"Over my dead-DOHO!" Jaune was saying as the jerk took the chance to kick him in the junk, causing him to collapse.

"Cardin, that's enough." Goodwitch told him as the lights came on.

Looking up, Jaune saw that his aura was in the red while the other guy's was still green. This had been going on for weeks now, the boy who is 'destined' to be a future warrior couldn't keep his aura from weakening for even a second. Everyone in Team RWSM, SKBY, and the rest of JNPR just felt bad of what was coming to the boy.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy." Goodwitch stated as the boy took out his scroll, sighing because she was right. "After all, we wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" She asked.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said before throwing his mace over his shoulder walking off stage.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away and it won't be long before students from the other six Kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" Goodwitch stated, getting the three teams hyped up for the upcoming battles… Shadow didn't really care as much. "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She stated before the school bell rang, and everyone left. Pyrrha felt completely bad for Jaune and the fact that he's not improving didn't help at all.

(Later at the mess hall)

Nora: So, there we were… in the middle of the night…

Ren: It was day.

Nora: We were surrounded by Ursai…

Ren: They were Beowolves.

Nora: DOZENS OF THEM!

Ren: Two of'em…

Nora: But they were no match, and in the end… Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!

Nora was basically telling a story while Ren was cutting in with the true story. "*Sigh* She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." He stated. Knuckles sweat-dropped while Yang was listening closely, Sonic was doing the same thing, Blake wasn't really listening as she was reading her book. Nether Shadow or Weiss were listening and doing other things, while Tails, Ruby and Pyrrha were concerned about Jaune as he was just poking at his food.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Huh?" He said perking his head up. "Oh, uh, yeah! Why?" He asked.

"Well, considering how you've been lately…" Tails trailed off.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby said finishing what he was saying.

"Eh, guys, I'm find… Seriously, look!" Jaune said nervously smiling and laughing.

Then they heard laughter, him and Knuckles looked over and saw Team CRDL(Cardinal) picking on a brown bunny Faunus, making the muscle head growl showing a tick mark.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated.

"Who? Cardin? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know?" Jaune said trying to hide it.

"Seriously, that's not the case!" Knuckles said with anger.

"He's a bully." Ruby stated with disgust.

"Please, name one time…" Jaune said failing to hide it.

"I can name plenty of times." Shadow stated, breaking the forth wall while pulling the next scene into place.

One time, Cardin flailed his arms around the blonde boy making him drop his book. Another, is when he activated his shield which stopped him from getting into class. The last time is when he pushed him into a locker, then sent it flying when he put in a six-digit code. As Shadow pushed the scene aside returning to the mess hall as a wave a silence played.

"Come on, I didn't land that far from the school." Jaune stated breaking it.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, just ask." Pyrrha told him.

"We can break his legs!" Sonic yelled over.

"Perfect idea!" Nora yelled with excitement.

"Guys, really, nothing to worry about. Besides he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune stated again.

"OW, THAT HURTS!" The bunny Faunus yelled as the group turned to see, said asshole pulling on her ear. By that point, Knuckles' left eye was twitching.

"I told you it was real." Cardin said putting in more force as she pleaded for him to stop.

"What a freak!" One of his teammates laughed as he finally let go

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said with disgust.

"Not the only one." Blake said with just as much.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said with sorrow.

"It is, and I'm not having that bullcrap." Knuckles said darkly as he got up.

"Wait, wait, no, Knuckles, Knuckles, no. Knuckles, no, Knuckles, don't you dare…" Sonic said with anger as he tried grabbing the guy's arm, but he yanked it back and continued walking towards Cardin. "Okay, everyone, do not look over there, and cover your ears." He said nervously as he heard Knuckles say 'Helllo, Cardin.'.

"Why?" Yang asked.

Then all of the sudden. BANG, CRASH! And a mixture of glass shattering as the three teams heard cries of pain, along with ether Knuckles yelling… 'HOW DOES IT FEEL!' or Cardin and his team screaming… 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" In which gave most of them freaked out faces as they were watching the Echidna beat the crap out of CRDL.

"Yeah, when Knux isn't having that kind of crap, he needs to 'stretch' his muscles a bit." The blue hedgehog says nervously as they hear what could only be assumed as Knuckles punching Cardin in his… mace, causing them to cringe.

He then came walking back to his usual spot while every stared at him. "All done, and taken care of." He said smirking.

" _Will Knuckles Echidna of Team SKBY report to the headmaster's office. Repeat, will Knuckles of SKBY report to the headmaster's office."_ Goodwitch's voice came through the speakers as Knuckles lost his smirk while everyone looked at him with ether freaked out faces, feel bad faces, or in Shadow's case, an I don't care face. But for Sonic he had his hands in his face.

"Okay, I only half expected that." Knuckles stated.

"Unbelievable, what is the matter with you? Why do you think that's going to work EVERY time!?" Sonic scolded him.

"Hey, I was teaching that guy a lesson. Besides, what happened to that girl, was uncalled for." Knuckles scolded back at him.

"He's got you there, he did deserve it." Yang stated agreeing with the red echidna.

"THANK YOU!" The guy shouted across the table.

"Just go to Ozpin's office!" Sonic scolded him while pointing towards the door.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Ruby whispered to Tails.

While Knuckles was leaving, he was mumbling something along the way, not noticing a deadly glare coming from Cardin. And boy, he was mad.

(At class)

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." A hyper active man known as Dr. Oobleck said, taking a sip from his coffee afterwards. "NOW! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!" He kept saying so fast that many nearly misunderstood him. "Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! NOW! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked around the room.

"That would be me, her, that guy over there, and many others I can name!" Knuckles said pointing towards himself, then the bunny Faunus, then some random dog Faunus at the end of the room.

"Dreadful, simply, dreadful! Remember, students, is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He stated taking a sip of his drink while the red echidna and Cardin glared at each other. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war? Yes?" He said as he saw Weiss and Shadow raise their hand.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" They both said at the same time.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He asked as Jaune was about to raise his hand until Cardin flipped a paper football at him. "MR. ARC! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked as the jerk was ready to laugh when he thought Jaune was going to mess up.

"Well that's simple, night vision. I read about it in the library that many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." He answered, shocking Cardin while making him growl as he saw the blonde look over his shoulder smirking, and Pyrrha was impressed.

"Very good, very good, Mr. Arc!" Oobleck said running back to his desk.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." Blake stated.

"Yeah, if he paid even the slightest attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as the idiot he is today." Sonic said mocking Cardin as the whole class burst with laughter.

"LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A PINAPPLE!" The jerk snapped shouting across the room causing everyone to gasp at what his just said.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat! This kind of behavior unacceptable." Oobleck scolded him, while Knuckles began snickering. "You and Mr. Echidna can both see me after class for additional readings, and discipline." He stated causing the Faunus to groan.

(After class)

Knuckles, Cardin, and their teacher remained. The echidna and the jerk had annoyed looks on their faces, and Oobleck, was not happy. "You are two of those who have been struggling in my class since day one! I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is… It stops now!" He said placing his cup on the table. "You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so! I expect you to act like it. Because racism will not be tolerated and there many ways to solve a situation without violence. If you can't learn from it… you're destined to repeat it." He stated remaining with an unhappy expression. "For your actions, it is detention for the rest of the month with you two and if you don't show up, we might just need to let you go." He stated, not noticing Jaune stayed behind and listened to the entire thing and sighed.

"Jaune, there you are!" Pyrrha said, catching his attention.

"Pyrrha?" He said.

"I know it just seems so sudden, but I have an idea." She said as she grabbed him and dragged him along.

When the two left class, Cardin shoved the Echidna Faunus only to get a punch to the floor in return. Never get on that guy's nerves. Jaune and Pyrrha made their way over to a balcony, where they alone, confusing the boy as he didn't understand what his teammate was doing.

"Pyrrha, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not… 'that' depressed. I can always be a farmer or something…" He stated getting the wrong idea.

"N-no!" She said pushing him along. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!" She said getting her reason all cleared out. "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" She stated again.

"You think I need help?" He asked.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant. Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha told him not knowing the truth.

"You're wrong…*Sigh* I-I don't belong here." Jaune mumbled.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" She said back to him.

"NO! I wasn't accepted into Beacon!" He snapped at her.

She had a mix of both confusion and shock on her face before asking… "Wh…what do you mean?" She asked.

"I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I never earned my spot at this academy! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied." Jaune completely confessed.

"But… why?" She asked still confused.

"Because, this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, my great grandfather, and all my other ancestors before them were all warriors! All heroes! I wanted to be one too… but I was never good enough." He stated.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha said trying to calm him down.

"I don't want help! I don't want to play the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero! I am tired of being some kind of lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!? What good am I if I can't do this on my own?" He snapped at her again. She tried to comfort him, but he stepped back. "Just, leave me alone. Okay?" He asked.

"If, that's what you think is best." She said leaving depressed.

Jaune was about to go back inside, until he heard what sounded a sinister laugh, turning around to see the bane of his existence. "Wow, thought she'd never leave. Couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm." Cardin said making his way over. "So, snuck into Beacon, huh? Got to say Jaune, never expected you to be such a rebel." He chuckled.

"Please! Don't tell anyone, please!" The poor boy pleaded.

"And rat out a friend like that? Come on!" Cardin faked stopping just in front of him putting him into a choke hold. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! I mean, the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He said releasing the blonde. "That being said… I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you can take care of that for me, buddy?" He asked with an evil grin.

Unknown to him, Knuckles followed up the wall with his spiked fists. He heard everything and from what he heard, he became disgusted. Jaune was his friend so there's no way he would do something like rat him out, no he was disgusted by Cardin. If he thinks he's gonna get what he wants, he's in for it big time.

MacKid: So…

Tai.K.: It's a double chapter

MacKid: Oh, good. Not into cliff hangers.

In the room of Team JNPR. "How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked as she was jumping on the bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin." Ren stated as he was working on his weapon.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need, our rest!" She said as she did a flip landing with her back on the bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said in a low tone of voice.

"Hmmm, I guess so…" Nora said with her head down, not noticing Jaune shut the door.

"Yo, Jaune." A familiar voice called, startling him. When he turned around, it was just Sonic. "Been a while, hasn't it? You didn't lock yourself out again, did you?" He asked.

"WHAT, uh, nope! Heh, got it!" Jaune said pulling out his scroll.

"Then, where have you been then?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"I uh… *Sigh* I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me… Starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." The blonde boy stated as he slid down his door. "I'm a failure." He muttered.

"Pssh, yeah no." Sonic said confusing him.

"No?"

"Yep. Dude, you're a leader now, you can't just be a failure." He stated.

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked again.

"There's no such thing as being a failure at taking the lead role!" The Faunus laughed.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about stuff like this." The boy stated with a small laugh.

"Nope… Look Jaune, you really think we succeeded at the first time we've done this stuff?" The hedgehog asked getting the blonde's attention. "Of course not. We've all been failures from time to time, no one does it right on the first try. Knuckles didn't start out great, Tails barely knew anything about technology, HECK, even Shadow couldn't perfect his own semblance when he first started. No one is perfect, that's what makes us all the same. You get trip and fall then you just try and try again, I mean at some point enough is enough, but until that day does come you keep on running." He stated using his own metaphor. "This isn't just about you anymore, Jaune. You have a team now, me, you and Ruby. And When we fail, we're just taking our whole team with us. We need to put our teammates first, and ourselves last. Even if you think you can't be a great leader, they're others who do. Whether you're a Faunus, or if you're a human, it's what's on the inside that counts. Don't try to be the best leader, but the best person. I've learned that from my Uncle, and a certain friend. Good night man." He said as he left for his dorm.

Jaune was still at the door of his dorm until he finally decided to at least, try to make things right. He got up, and turned towards the door, that was until his scroll began going off. He opened it up, it was a message from…

" _Hey! It's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you, buuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps. And make sure they got some reaaally big stingers. It's very important, so don't screw this up."_ The message ended like that.

All the poor boy could do was sigh, Cardin had him in chains with him knowing his secret and he couldn't do anything but do what that jackass wants. He was confused for many different reasons but the whole rapier wasp thing, was obviously for no good.

(Next day)

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Goodwitch stated as she took the four teams; RWSM, SKBY, JNPR, and CRDL on the field trip to said place. Tails and Ruby were both amazed by the beauty of the place, Sonic did a little whistle showing he thought the same. Meanwhile Jaune was falling behind, holding a box with a bunch of jars. "Each of you is to gather on jar's worth of red sap. However, theis forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" She stated showing an example.

"C'mon buddy, let's go" Cardin said dragging Jaune along, the poor boy could only look to see his teammate Pyrrha look at him with a sad face before he left to go with Cardin.

Knuckles knew better though. Instead of going with his crew, he took out a red gem then made a substitute clone to go with them while he followed Cardin and his crew. (He can't actually do that, but I'm just gonna say that's how this would work)

After a few minutes in the forest, Jaune came back to team CRDL dropping the jars then collapsing on his face. "Hey, great work, Jauney boy. Wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked in a fake happy tone.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff…" The blonde said with a stuffy nose.

"Great, great, great. So, Jaune, I can see you're probably asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin assumed.

"That is one of the many questions that I have asked myself today, yes." The boy said getting up.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." The jerk said as he took one of the jars. The blonde young warrior did not like where this was going.

They made their way up a hill, and stopped when they made it to the top. Getting on all fours, Jaune was confused when he saw all of his friends collecting sap from trees. What confused him even more, was the fact that Knuckles looked like he was emotionless as he was filling his jar.

"Um… Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune nervously asked.

"Payback." Cardin said glaring at the red echidna.

"Knuckles?" He asked again getting nervous. "W-wait, what are you…" He was about to ask until the jerk cut in.

"That's him, alright. Red-headed muscle freak, thinks he's so tough." He said with disgust. "Alright, boys. Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps." He pulled out a box full of, said creatures which was still buzzing. "Now, we're gonna put'em to work." He stated as one of his teammates patted the boy on the back. "Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach that jerk a thing or two." The team got up, pulling Jaune along with them. "And you're gonna do it." He said shoving a jar into the boy.

"Do what?" Jaune asked getting more nervous.

"Hit him with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin said threatening him.

Jaune looked down at the jar, and put a grip on it. He looked towards Knuckles, began aiming, looked as if he was ready to throw the sap at him, then he realized what he was doing. If he didn't do what Cardin asked, he would be thrown out of Beacon. But it was still the same outcome except by hurting one of his friends, he basically going home without any friends. If anything, he'd rather be expelled from school rather than doing so by getting his friends to hate him.

"No…" He muttered.

"What did you say?" The jerk asked annoyed.

"I said… NO!" He yelled throwing the jar him instead.

Cardin looked at his armor, the sap from the tree made it look as if the bird symbol was bleeding. "Hell, no…" He said darkly as him and his team grabbed Jaune, unaware they were being watched.

(Deeper in the forest)

"DAH!" Jaune yelled after being punched to the ground.

"I warned you, you know." Cardin said picking him up and punching him again. "You just couldn't listen, could you?" He said as his teammates surrounded the poor boy. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, little, pieces!" he said punching the boy in the gut.

"I don't care… what you do to me. I am not letting you mess with my friends." He glared at him.

"Oh, what, you think talk like that makes you tough? Think you're a big strong man now? You're nothing!" The psychopath shouted in his face as he punched him, only for some kind of white flash to appear for a split second making him drop the boy and hold his hand in pain.

Jaune looked at himself, the wounds Cardin made were all of the sudden healed and he could've sworn he saw his own aura for a second. Until he was kicked in the back and held to the ground.

"You are going to regret that." The crazy guy angerly said.

He grabbed Jaune by the collar and was ready to deliver a blow, Knuckles watched and saw the entire thing. He began to glow green, balling his fists as his rage began to grow bigger and bigger, until... He couldn't take it anymore.

"CRDL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs catching all five of their attention.

(With the rest of the team)

"I think we have enough." Yang said as her and Blake came over to Sonic with full jars.

"Cool, the let's get…" Sonic was saying until he was cut off by…

"CRDL!" Knuckles' voice roared through the forest catching all three of the teams' attention.

"Uh, was that Knuckles?" Weiss asked getting nervous.

"That… would probably be him when his anger gets out of hand." Sonic nervously said.

"Uh, no Knuckles is over there." Ruby said pointing over to the red echidna.

"Yeah, he's just collecting sap like all of us… in the… same movement… over and over again." Nora said as they watched him do the same movement collecting sap over and over again like he was in a time loop or something.

"Wait…" Sonic said as he set his jar down and walked over to him. "Hey, Knuckles…" He said not getting his attention. "Knuckles, hello?" He said snapping his fingers at him. "Hey, c'mon! Stop that!" He said as he yanked his shoulder turning him around, only to see emotionless eyes. "No… he didn't…" he said balling his fists up.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Blake asked with concern.

"What's going on over here." Shadow said arriving to the group with a jar after hearing the yell in the forest.

Sonic got angry as he knew what happen. "It's a fake!" He said as he took his blade, slashing the clone in half before disappeared flashing green, dropping the jar of sap on the ground. "He sent a firkin clone with us?" He said angry as the others were shocked by this.

"W-why?" Weiss asked confused.

Shadow looked in the direction of Knuckles' shout before muttering… "Cardin." Loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Weiss asked confused

Pyrrha was shocked when Shadow mentioned 'him'. She knew there was only one person she cared about that would make Knuckles angry if he was hurt. "Jaune!" She said before rushing into the direction of the shout.

(With CRDL)

They heard Knuckles yell and looked into the direction of where it came from, there they saw the echidna, glowing green, his eyes completely whited out, bursting through tree by with hate, anger, and murder in his eyes. They all got scared and tried to make a run for it, unfortunately they were too late.

Knuckles had already caught up to them, grabbing the mohawk guy, tossing him into the air before appearing in front of him. Punching him to the ground then appearing by his side, punching him through trees. He appeared in front of the dirty blonde one, stopping the rest of the group, throwing a barrage of punches at him faster than possibly light in that matter before uppercutting sending, that one flying into the air and a far distance into the forest. As for the sliver haired one, uppercut, double punch, down air, sending him into the ground hard.

All he had was one left; Cardin. He was on the ground trying to crawl away, but that didn't save him as he was grabbed by his collar and pulled straight up to the echidna's face, fear striking his eyes as he continued to stare into the completely white void like eyes.

"Please… please, no…" He begged whether it was going to work or not.

"You brought this upon yourself, Winchester." Knuckles said in a dark tone.

He tightened his grip on his collar as he began punching him in the face, over and over and over again. He threw him at the ground then grabbed him by the back of his head and began smashing his face into one of the boulders, once, then twice, then a third time before he took another look at his face clutching his fists ready to deliver the final blow.

MarioKid: Jeez, this is a violent episode.

Tai.K.: Yeah, I might be going a bit overboard on this. But it is rated T.

MarioKid: Dude, this is not rated T thing. If anything, this story should be in the rated M section.

Tai.K.: … A-anyway…

"STOP!" Jaune yelled out, causing the Faunus to stop in his tracks and look at him. "Please… Stop." He begged. "A-at least think about this for a second, he has done way more bad things than you can imagine, but he never brought anyone to near death. If you do this, nothing will help, you won't be any better than Cardin." He stated.

Knuckles' eyes began to become visible again, he looked down at Cardin and dropped him in fear. He stared at the injured student as he slowly gained conscious, a black eye, many different bruises, and a little bit of blood coming out of a cut next to his face. He looked around at his team and looked at his own hands, with both a red and green glow emitting from his spikes. He began walking backwards before he began losing conscious himself, nearly hitting the ground turning back to his usual red color as Jaune caught him.

"Yeesh, you are a riot." He said as he began carry him with his arm over his shoulder as Cardin was starting to stand back up. Just then…

*ROAR!* came from not too far as the blonde and the jerk turned to see a giant Ursa coming their way. It gets on its hind legs, then began sniffing a familiar scent. Its eyes found their way to Cardin, seeing the sap on his armor. The bruised man tried to run from the beast, but his injuries only bought him so far before he collapsed. Getting dispirit, he pulled out his mace, getting it swiped away towards Jaune's feet while he was setting Knuckles down. It was hard, but the echidna managed to open his eyes big enough to see the blonde heading towards the jerk with his sword out.

The three teams were making their way over to where they heard the Faunus' screech, coming to a stop when they heard the Ursa's roar. "That's not good." Tails said as they saw the rest of CRDL run past them with many different parts of them bruised, bleeding, or limping fast.

"Hey, what's going!?" Yang yelled grabbing the one with the mohawk.

"Ursa, echidna… ursa… ECHIDNA, CARDIN!" He yelled pointing in the direction of where they came from.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Knuckles." Sonic groaned knowing that he had a part in it. "Yang, Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch." He said to them as they did what they were told.

"You two, go with them! There could be more." Pyrrha told the rest of her team.

"Tails, Shadow, you should go with them to." Ruby said to her team.

Cardin was still on thin ice, trying to crawl away only to get held down by the Ursa's front leg. Just as the rest of the team had arrived, they saw Knuckles against a tree with his eyes barely open, while the Grimm still had said guy with sap on his armor in its grasp. It was just about slash at him with his claw, but before it could land a swipe on him, Jaune got in the way blocking with his shield.

The blonde threw it off balance taking a swipe at its chest, dodging two blows before getting a fist to his stomach that sent him tumbling on the ground. He flipped back up coming back for another blow only to get sent back from another of its swipes. He looked at his scroll, his aura was in the red, but he never gave up. He went for another blow, for the others, it was like slow motion as he went for an attack only to be surprised by what happened next.

 **(Insert Superhero by Simon Curtis)**

Pyrrha though Jaune was done for as she was going to raise her hands to use her semblance, but what happened shocked everyone including her. He flashed blue before appearing behind the Grimm as if he just slashed it, then did the same thing again, flashing blue and showing up in ether the air or the ground like Shadow when he used his semblance. When he was on the ground, one final blow and the Ursa was beheaded with its head falling to the ground.

"Whoa." Ruby said amazed.

"W-what did we just see?" Sonic asked confused and surprised at what the boy did.

Then they saw Pyrrha about to leave. "Wait where're you going?" Weiss asked her.

"Yeah, we've got to tell them what happened." Ruby stated.

"No…" They heard Knuckles say as they saw him get up. "No one is to speak of this, ever." He stated looking over at Jaune.

"Alright. But when we get back, you are getting a very, very, very, long lecture mister." Sonic stated with anger in his tone, all the echidna had to say to this was to sigh. Perhaps he did go overboard.

Jaune walked over to Cardin, and held his hand out which he gladly took but stumbled a bit. "Holy crap man, I mean…" He was saying after they separated.

"Don't ever mess with my team… my friends, ever again." The blonde said in an angered voice as he left him be.

(Later that night)

At the in the hallway of the dorms, Team RWSM was making their way over to their room as before they heard muffled yelling coming from next door. Tails knew what it was, Sonic was scolding Knuckles for what he did in the forest, he was so loud it was almost like he had the door wide open for the everyone to hear, which caused the entire team to sweat drop feeling bad for the red boxer.

At the balcony, Jaune was standing there hoping to meet someone. He thanked Knuckles earlier for helping him, Cardin got suspended from school not getting the chance to rat the boy out, and now the red guy had a little more of a punishment as he now had to help clean out the cafeteria doing stuff like taking gum off the bottom of tables and what not. He continued staring off into the distance, not noticing someone coming to him.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked catching his attention. "I thought you two were best buds?" She stated knowing what happened between the two.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was being a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and… I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head…" He started apologizing.

"Jaune, it's okay." She said back to him. "But, your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down, ~Ren made pancakes.~ No syrup though, you thank Nora for that." She laughed as she was making her way to the door.

"Wait!" He said before she made it to the door. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but… Would you still be willing to help me?... to become a better fighter." He asked.

Pyrrha stopped and gained a grin on her face as she walked back to before shoving him. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She stated still smiling as she helped him up. "Let's try that again." She stated as their training had just begun.

Wow, okay, I'll admit this is a bit of a rated M kind of episode. I got a little carried away when I came up with the idea of Knuckles taking the spot in Cardin's hate list right above Pyrrha, and it was already at the point of no return. I did save Jaune from suffering from Oobleck's stories though by making him a little more smart in this case. If you want something funny, here's my attempt at doing so.

Bloopers/Outtakes

#1: Faking injuries

Director: And action!

Cardin: You see this? This is the part where you lose.

Jaune: Over my dea-DOF! *Chuckle*

Director: Cut!

Cardin: *Snort* Dude you ruined it.

(Take 2)

Cardin: This is the part where you lose.

Jaune: Over m-DAHA!

Director: Cut! Too early people, too early. Back to the top.

(Take 3)

Director: Action!

Cardin: You see this? This is the part where you lose.

Jaune: Over my de-OOHO! *Falls to the ground*

Cardin: Whoa, dude, are you okay?

Director: Cut! You actually hit him Cardin. *Sigh* Back to the top.

#2: Giggles get the best of us

(Oobleck's class)

Knuckles: That would be me, her, that guy over *Laughs*!

(Scene Change)

Weiss: The battle at Fort Castle! *Chuckle* *Laugh*

Shadow: The battle at *Chuckle* Fort Castle!

(Lunch)

Sonic: Okay, *snort* everyone, do not, *gasp* do not look over there, and… *laugh* I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

#3: Bad timing for shocks

(Forest of Forever Fall)

Cardin: And you're go-AH! *Drops the jar* Dude, you shocked me.

Jaune: Sorry.

Director: Cut!

(Enraged Knuckles)

Director: And, action!

Knuckles: *Grabs Cardin's collar* DAH! You shocked me!

Director: No, no, cut!


	7. The Stray

Why did you decide on putting Shadow with Weiss instead of Blake? Why did you make them all humans? What do they look like?

I have many reasons why I did this kind of stuff, and if you want to know what they look like, think of your version of Sonic and friends as humans. BTW, they're not actually humans they're Faunus. Completely different.

The teams of RWSM and SKBY enter the town looking at all the decorations that were set up for the upcoming tournament, Weiss being the most excited 'inside'. But showing a smile none the less which is kind of weird. 'Welcome to Vale!' a banner above them read. 

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said with glee.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. Kinda weirding me out…" Ruby said feeling a little uneasy.

"It's not really normal, that's for sure." Tails whispered to her.

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." The white girl said still happy.

"Yeah, thanks for turning a good thing boring Ice Queen." Sonic said a little bit annoyed.

"He has a point." Yang said agreeing with him.

"Quiet you!" The snow girl argued back before a boat's horn was heard after they made it to the docks.

"Remind me again why we're spending Friday in the afternoon watching some dumb docks?" Knuckles said in a grouchy tone.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby stated pinching her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss stated before they began walking again.

"She's just trying to spy on them so that she can have the upper hand in the Tournament." Shadow said to the others.

"*Scoff*! You can't prove that!" The girl countered back at him.

"Woah." Ruby said as something else caught her attention.

A market just down the street with shattered windows, police tape covering it, and it was a complete mess inside. They had two men who were thought to be with the police writing down notes of what they could find then spotting the teams coming their way.

"What on Earth happened here?" Tails asked.

"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of them explained.

"That's terrible." Yang said feeling a little bad.

"Left all the money again." The other one stated.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much dust?" The first one thought.

"Dunno, ya know what I mean?" The other asked.

"Thinking the uh, White Fang?" The first one thought again.

"Hmph. The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said with disgust.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked a little offended.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane. No offense." The white girl stated.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake argued back.

"Yeah, well, uh…" Sonic said trying to think of what to say.

"You ser-they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss argued back.

"So, then they're 'very' misguided." The girl in black argued back. "Ether way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in middle of downtown Vale." She said back to her.

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught the Torchwick guy me and Tails ran into a few months ago… maybe it was him." Ruby stated.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Ice Queen continued to rant. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Still ranting.

"Okay, that is not entirely true." The blue hedgehog argued back.

"STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Someone yelled out from the docks.

The teams ran over to see what looked like a blonde monkey Faunus running from the authorities and hopping onto the rail of a ship. "Thanks for the ride guys! Hehe." He said jumping down from the ship and running across the wooden bridge before hopping onto a lamppost.

"You no-good stow-away!" One of them yelled out.

"Hey! A 'no-good' stow-away would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away." The Faunus taunted, hanging from the lamppost by his tail, avoiding a rock thrown at him.

"Hey, get down from there this instant." One of the detectives said after rushing towards him, only to have a banana peal thrown at his face as the boy started laughing.

He jumped off, ran up the stairs and was about to pass the group. As he did, it like slow motion when Blake saw him wink then smile at her as he ran by.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, there it goes." Yang stated after seeing what the monkey boy did.

"OH, HAIL NO!" Sonic shouted as he ran after the guy at full speed. Apparently, he saw what he did at Blake and wasn't happy.

"Sonic wait! *Groan* come on!" Tails said as they went after him as well. Blake, had a blank look on her face before she decided to follow them as well.

Sonic was running full speed but because he wasn't in the best place to use his speed, he was skiting at corners, and nearly running into people, which made it hard to catch up to the guy. When he saw the guy turn the corner, he thought he had him because he was so close now, until he rammed into someone falling right on top of them. As the others arrived, he looked up and saw his target getting out of sight.

"Damn it!" Sonic yelled out of anger.

"Uuuhh, Sonic…?" Yang said pointing at who he was atop of. As soon as he saw a grinning face in his, he quickly bounced up startled while yelping.

Right on the ground was an emerald eyed, orange haired girl with a pink bow at her head looking at them with that creepy grin still on her face, standing just above her was some kind of robot staring at them in just as a creepy way. "Salutations!" She greeted them, still on the ground.

"Um… hello." Ruby said greeting her back.

"Are you, okay?" Knuckles asked just as weirded out.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." She said back to them still weirding them out.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked uncomfortable.

"Yes." The girl said to her as she hopped up onto her feet, while the others took a step back.

"My name is Penny, and this is Emerl, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said to the group as the robot just made some noises. (Think of R2B2 from Star Wars)

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." The red girl said still uneasy.

"My name is Tails." The fox boy said to her.

"I'm Weiss." Ice Queen told her.

"Shadow." The black hedgehog told her.

"Blake." The shadow girl said.

"Uh, Knuckles." The muscle-head said not okay with what's going on.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, getting elbowed because of so. "Oh, I'm Yang." She said again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said again as Emerl made more noises.

"You literately just said that." Shadow stated.

"So, I did." The orange girl said again.

"Well uh, sorry bumping into you, it won't happen again." Sonic said as him the gang began walking off.

"Ruby take care, friend!" Ruby said as she joined the group.

"She was…" Yang was saying until Knuckles cut in.

"Wacky."

"Dude." Sonic said him a little displeased by his attitude.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss was saying before she was stopped by Penny and Emerl being in front of them.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh, jeez I'm really sorry but this bozo, didn't think you could hear." Yang said as she put Knuckles into a choke hold.

"No, not you…" Penny stated as she walked over to Ruby, invading her personal space. "You."

"ME!? I-I don't know I-what I-um, uh-." The girl said lost at words.

"You called me 'friend. Am I really your friend?" She asked with her face still in the red girl's.

"Uummm…" Ruby said still lost at words as she looked over to her friends who were motioning her to say no. "Ya, sure. Why not." She spat out as the other face planted to the ground.

"AHAHA! Sen-sational!" Penny said ecstatic. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She yelled out, reminding the crew of how Ruby first met Weiss.

"Ooh, was this what it was like when you met me?" The girl asked in a sad tone.

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." The snow girl told her.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked unsure of what to say.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." The orange girl stated.

"You're registering in the tournament?" Shadow asked confused as she looked nothing like a warrior.

"I'm combat ready." She told them while saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss stated.

"*Snort* this coming from the wearing a dress." Sonic laughed.

"It's a 'combat skirt'." She countered back.

"Yeah!" Ruby said as she ran over to her giving her a low five.

"Wait a minute." The snow girl said as she knew that the girl's mind was still refreshed. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" She asked her while annoying Blake.

"The who?" Penny asked confused.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" She yelled showing a poorly drawn picture.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake yelled having just about enough. "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" She scolded her angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring this trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" The Ice Queen said getting on the girl's nerves.

"Stop it!

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, and he'll probably join up those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"AAAAHH! You, ignorant little brat!" Blake then began to walk away from the rest, annoyed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"You are a judgmental little girl!"

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"Okay, we need to get these two off the streets." Sonic said in a nervous tone.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked as if she was coming with them.

"So, you admit it; the White Fang 'is just a radical group of terrorists."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." This argument continued on into team RWSM's room, the two wouldn't stop going at each other's throats and it was annoying Shadow the most.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

"That 'is' the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity! The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much!? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" By then, they should be reaching their breaking pointing.

"People like me?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake yelled back at her.

"I'm a victim!" The white girl yelled back at her. "You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She said after walking to the window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust… stolen. Everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." She explained ending with banging her fist on the draws.

"Weiss, I…" Ruby tried to help but…

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang!?" She said walking in front of the Blake.

"Alright, I think that's enough We…" Sonic was about to say until she cut him off.

"Be quiet! Because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!"

"Well maybe we ere just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled at her as they all looked at her in shock.

Then she ran out of the room. "BLAKE WAIT, COME BACK!" Ruby yelled while trying to call her back but failed. Sonic went to stop her but was too late.

She continued running, panting, and didn't stop as she arrived in front of the statue in the middle of canvas. She continued to stare at the sight of a hunter and huntress before hesitating to take off her bow. As she removed it, cat ears took its place as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Blake?" Sonic's voice was heard from behind as she turned around and saw the blue hedgehog Faunus staring at her more shocked than ever. "I… wha… you… Blake, what's going on here?" He asked her confused.

Then tears began to fall from her eyes, as Sonic ran forward to comfort her, giving her a hug and letting her cry into his shoulder. The blonde Faunus from the boat saw this happening while thinking… 'Knew she'd look better without the bow.' While smirking.

Why're you pairing Sonic with Blake, do you hate or something?

What the hell you talking about? I firkin love the guy. It's just that I just think that Blake could have other pairings that would work just as well, and plus, why have just one Sonic character paired a RWBY character when you can have a full team of four on the line. The blooper reel didn't quite work out last time, but I have some removed ideas.

1: Shadow calls out Ice Queen

"*Scoff*! You can't prove that!" The girl countered back at him, before he took out a tape recorder.

" _Just got to make sure they don't know about the 'spying on students thing'."_ Her voice came out, embarrassing the girl.

"I think I have just about enough." The hedgehog countered back as she groaned while dropping her head.

2: Espio gets offended

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Ice Queen continued to rant. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Still ranting before a huge bucket of water splashed onto her, startling her and the group while getting her clothes soaked and coughing up water. "WHAT THE!?" She yelled as they looked at the sky only to see nothing.

"That's what you get, for insulting us Faunus." A voice behind them said scaring them. Seeing nothing until a chameleon like Faunus appeared out of nowhere.

"How dare you do that to the heiress of…" Ice was saying until she got cut off.

"Espio! My man, what'cha doin' here?" Sonic said after meeting up with his old friend.

"And how long have you been standing there?" Yang asked uneasy.

"Couple of minutes, I was going to try to dump this on Shadow, but this girl deserved it more." The purple chameleon stated while holding a bucket.

"YOU SOAKED MY CLOTHES!" She screamed at his face.

"Sue me, princess. Oh hey, I still some more." He said as he dumped the rest onto her, causing part of the group to chuckle.

"WHY YOU!" She said as she unsheathed her rapier and was going to go after him until her teammates grabbed a hold of her.

"So, looks like I didn't miss anything interesting, huh?" Espio asked the hedgehog Faunus. The answer he gave was just a shrug and that was it.


	8. Black, White and Blue

If you're wondering why I haven't been updating this, it's because I had some things that had to be done. SAO Fatal Bullet just released, and I want to get in to it more. Also, don't ask me to make a Doki Doki Literature Clube fanfiction. If most of you played DDLC, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't played DDLC, then your soul was given mercy.

8:23 A.M. Location: Downtown Vale

Blake was just sitting on top of a short building, staring out into the distance. She couldn't believe that she had just been exposed to her own leader of what she truly was. He might be taking it well, but she was sure her other teammates and Team RWSM weren't gonna be the same. She knew she'd be exposed eventually, but at a time like this, just wasn't the right time for her.

"Hey, Blake." She heard her leader and turned to him. "How're ya doin'?" He asked her while holding two ice pops. She didn't answer him, which turned his grin upside-down, but he still had his ways. "You know, you least you could do is say hello. Here." He said as he handed her one of the ice pops.

He sucked on his for a little bit and looked out into to the distance as well, for a while. That was until he heard something. "What's up?" They got startled and got up and turned around to see the blonde-haired monkey boy from before, which Sonic got annoyed by.

"What're you doing here?" He asked annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, chill, chill. It's no big deal, your secret is safe with me. And it's Sun by the way." The blonde boy stated.

"You know about…? Wait, how long have you been watching us?" Sonic asked again still annoyed.

"Ever since the whole thing with you two running off and leaving your teams behind so you can, uh… well you know." Sun explained.

Blake just sighed and sat back down and continued to stare into the distance again. Sonic just gave the monkey boy an annoyed look before walking up to him. "Look man, you and I may both be Faunus, but you don't wanna mess with me." He told him.

"Okay, sheesh. Sorry for flirting with your girlfriend. There I said it." He told the blue hedgehog smugly.

The blue blur just shot a blank look at the blonde Faunus, it then looked like he was about to do something until... "So, you wanna know more about me?" They heard Blake's voice cut in. They looked over and saw her standing back up onto her feet and walk over to them. "I'll tell you everything."

"Finally, she speaks!" Sun said well motioning with his arms. "From what I could see, two days and you haven't said a single thing except give small talk and weird looks." He said obnoxiously, which made them look at him annoyed. "Yeah, like that." He said.

"C'mon Blake, you can tell me. I'm sure it'll be no big deal." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Well, you know White Fang?" She asked them.

"Yeah, the one criminal you don't seem to despise like everyone else." He stated.

"Well, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch'a freaks if you ask me." Sun started talking as he took out his reusable water bottle and started drinking while Sonic went back to his ice pop.

"I was… once a member of the White Fang." Blake stated which caused the boys to almost choke on their drink/snack.

"Wait, what?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?" Sun asked her.

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually. You could say I was born into it." She started explaining.

"You know you don't really have to talk about if you don't." The blue blur tried to save her the pain of telling the story.

"No, you need to know, and I can't hide it any longer." She said as she started to explain.

(Flashback, Blake P.O.V.)

 _Back then things were different. In the Ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people._

 _And I was there, I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking._

 _Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. Setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. The worst part was, it was all working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect, out of fear._

(Flashback over, Viewer P.O.V.)

Blake had just finished as Sonic dropped his ice pop which he mediately regretted, but he was too worried about Blake to care. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." She just finished explaining. "So, here I am. A criminal hiding in plan view, all with the help of a little black bow." She stated as she twitched her ears under the bow a little.

"Wow… I… I had no idea." Sonic said with some sympathy.

"So… does anyone else know about this?" Sun asked her. As an answer she just let her head down.

(Meanwhile)

"Blaaaaake!" Ruby and part of her friends were calling out to the missing friends of their group.

"Soniiiiiic!" Tails was calling for his brother.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called out.

"Sooooooniiiic!" Ruby then called for the blue blur.

"You know, you two aren't helping at all." Knuckles said annoyed at a certain ego duo.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help?" Weiss asked.

"The police!" Shadow finished with anger in his tone.

"Oh, come on!" Tails shouted annoyed as Ruby crossed her arms and Knuckles balled his fists.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said towards her leader and teammate.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said in a dark tone as they continued walking.

"Half our team is missing and one of them is our leader and the older brother of your teammate, so shut up about the fact…" Knuckles started to go on again.

"About what fact? The fact that, that girl is a member of a criminal organization who's made our kind look bad all because they wanted equality!?" Shadow stated coldly to the K of SKBY.

The red echidna was about to attempt a throw down with him, but Yang retrained the guy and forced him to continue walking. "C'mon guys, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jumped to any conclusions." Yang suggested.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize we were right." Weiss stated.

"I think, that this is a complete waste of time." Shadow rudely stated.

"And I think Shadow's quills look wonderful, today." Penny's voice startled them all.

"DAH! PENNY! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Ruby freaked out a little. She wasn't alone though, with her was the same robot Emerl.

"Hey guys, what are you up to? Also, weren't there eight of you yesterday?" She asked them. Shadow was reaching for his weapon until Weiss smacked him in the arm.

"We're looking for our friends and teammates, Blake and Sonic." Yang told her.

"Oooh! You mean the Faunus couple." She said to them, which confused them.

"Hold on, hold on. What're you talking about?" Knuckles asked since Sonic was the only one who was a Faunus.

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny told them while pointing at her own head.

"What cat ears? She wears a… bow…" Yang started to say until something finally clicked.

"She does eat a lot of tuna." Knuckles whispered to her.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked again as Emerl made some noises again. (Think of R2D2's noises)

"We don't know, they've been missing since Friday." Ruby told her.

"*Gasp* That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your friends." She said as she grabbed the red girl's shoulder.

"That's, uh… that's nice of you Penny but uh…" Tails was starting to say awkwardly.

"We-we're okay. Right guys?" Ruby said as her and Tails looked over and saw that the only one there was Emerl, who looked around as he just noticed the others were gone.

Ruby and Tails then cried anime tears because their teammates basically just ditched them.

(Meanwhile)

Blake, Sonic and Sun were now walking around the street, talking about a few things. "So, what's the plan now." Sun spoke up.

"I still don't believe that the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." Blake stated to them.

"Well, they are a criminal organization. Maybe they're stealing the fire crystals to make bombs and others for… Well…" Sonic suggested until he got lost of words.

"Exactly." She told him again.

"Hang on, just because you can only do so much doesn't mean they don't need it. I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they're to do it, and not find them there…" Sun suggested.

"I like it, good idea man!" Sonic said as he gave him a little fist bump.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake told them.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some of the guys talking about offloading a _huge_ shipment of Dust from Atlas." The monkey boy stated.

"How huge?" She asked him.

" _Huge_. Big Schnee company freighter." He told them again.

"Okay, that's our next move. They'll never see it coming." Sonic started to make a plan.

(Back with the other half)

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said as the door shut closed. "This is hopeless." She said again as they had no luck what so ever finding her teammate and leader.

"You two just don't care if we find them, do you?" Knuckles asked annoyed.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. I'm just afraid what they say when we find them." Weiss stated as her and Shadow began to walk away.

"The innocent never run, I've learned that from time to time. Of course, Sonic's always protective of people he's friends with ether way." Shadow explained.

Knuckles just looked down annoyed while Yang patted him on the back. Meanwhile with the awkward duo… (Yeah, I decided to go with that for now. If you can think of a shipping name, I'd be happy to take it)

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked the two.

"*Sigh* Yes, Penny." Ruby told her.

"But you're mad at her?" She asked again.

"N-no… well, Shadow and Weiss are." Tails stated.

"Are _they_ friends with Blake?" She asked again.

"Well that's kinda up in the air right now." Ruby explained.

"But why?" She asked again. Which kind annoyed them.

"*Sigh* Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was." The rose red girl stated.

"*Sigh* Is she a man?" Penny whispered asking as Emerl started making freaked out noises.

"N-no, Penny she's not… well, we don't know what she is. She never said anything before she ran off with Sonic." Tails stated to her looking sad.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." The orange haired girl said with a smile.

Ruby and Tails paused for a second before the red hooded girl looked down and said… "Me too." Before continuing their walk.

Location: Vale Docks 7:34 P.M.

Blake and Sonic were standing atop of one of the crates containing dust from the Schnee Dust company, both waiting for their target or hoping that they weren't gonna show. The hedgehog had his hands on the rings attached to his belt and to the hilt of his sword, prepared for _anything_ to go down.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he just arrived.

"Well, not really. No one seem to be here yet." Sonic told him.

"They've offloaded all the crates from the boat, now they're just sitting there." Blake told him.

"Okay, cool. By the way I stole you some food." The blonde boy said as he held out a fruit each for them.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" She questioned him.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He asked her, only to get a death glare as a response and a punch to the face by Sonic. "OW! Hey!"

"DON'T HEY ME! What is wrong with you!?" He scolded him.

"Okay, jeez, I'm sorry. Agh!" The monkey said to them as he held his face.

Then turbine engines began blowing strongly at them as they looked to the source and found an airship heading just their way. Landing at the docks and releasing White Fang Members in the process with some red, yellow and blue human like robots at their side.

"Oh, no." Blake said in disbelief.

"Is that them?" Sun questioned.

She took a long look at the symbol on their uniforms and got an answer. "Yes, it's them."

"Yeesh, I don't remember them saying anything about the White Fang having robots by their side." Sonic said since the last time he heard about the White Fang it was just Faunus.

More and more left the ship with weapons in hand. "Alright, grab the tow cables." One of them commanded as two robots went to pull them out.

"You… didn't really think they were the ones behind it, did you?" Sonic asked with some sympathy.

"No, I think deep down I knew… I just didn't want to be right." She told him.

"HEY! What's the hold up?" A voice called out from the ship as Roman Torchwick emerged from the ship. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals pick up the pace?" He said to them.

"What the…?" Sonic said confused.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Blake said as she unsheathed her katana and went down to them.

"Blake, wait!" The blue blur tried to stop her but was too late.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash." Roman said to one of the members as one of the robots smacked him in the head for being clueless. Then for the orange fedora wearer to have a blade to his throat.

"What the-oh for…" He groaned.

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled at the members of the White Fang. Then more Robots and members moved in and surrounded them, she then looked at all of them before removing the bow from her head revealing her cat ears to them. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are aiding this scum?" She asked them.

When they saw that she was a Faunus they lowered their weapons and didn't know what to do. "Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and Eggman Empire are going in on a joint business together." Roman said to her.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She threatened him. She didn't understand what he meant by Eggman Empire, but she didn't really care.

Then more airships began to appear this time with symbols that looked like something with a man with a spiked mustache. While she was distracted Roman took the chance to blast her away from him, when he did Sonic bounced over and caught her and used his speed to take her somewhere safe before returning.

"You know, you may think that you're the best villain around, but to be honest, I've faced way worst." He said smugly.

"Oh, really? Aren't you just full of yourself." Roman said as he began walking towards him until he was hit with a banana peel. He threw it off annoyed only to be spin dashed in the gut which sent him back.

"Too slow, creep!" Sonic said again smugly as Sun came to his side, then more White Fang grunts jumped in surrounding them.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kids?" The fedora wearing criminal badly joked as the robots and grunts went after them with machetes and guns.

"You take one side, I got the other." Sun explained his strategy as Sonic just nodded and went for the robots.

The blue hedgehog was going so fast that the robots couldn't register where he would appear next, he kicked, punched, and do multiple combat attacks taking the bots out in seconds. He even did one of his favorite moves, or what he likes to call the _Drop Dash_. He was too fast for them, his speed was impressive and he had no trouble taking out his half.

"They don't call me Sonic for no reason!" Sonic stated as it seemed Sun took out his half.

Then Roman shot a blast at the blue blur who blocked it with his sword. "He's mine!" Blake shouted as she run forward to fight Torchwick.

She was doing good, she was fast and with her clones, it was easy to dodge and take less damage. But she couldn't keep her clones up for much longer as Torchwich seemed to knock her off her feet. Then Sun came in blasting with his staff that turned into nun chucks, throwing him off guard for Sonic to kick him back a few feet.

Although Roman had a plan; the moment he got up he blasted at one of the cables letting the Schnee shipping container fall to where the two were standing. They both jumped out of the way barely dodging. While Sonic was getting up the criminal had his cane aimed at him ready to fire, until…

"Hey!" A familiar voice caught their attention.

There they were, Ruby and Tails holding their weapons ready to join the fight. "Oh, hello kiddos! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asked them.

"Ruby, Tails, are these people your friends?" Penny asked as her and Emerl walked up behind them.

"Penny, get back." The two said at the same time.

Roman saw the chance to fire at them. Tails saw this and quickly blocked Ruby, knocking them both back from impact. As the man laughed evilly.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that!" Sonic shouted as he rushed him with Caliburn in hand.

Sonic began attacking using his sword skills, he was so quick that Roman couldn't keep up with him. He slashed and bashed and used his spin ball move along with his skills. He managed to even go through his aura and cut slice through his clothing. It wasn't enough to injure him, but it was enough to ruin his outfit.

"Why you son of…" He shouted as he tried to attack him only to have his attack blocked and to get knocked back.

Meanwhile, Penny wasn't happy ether. "Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby shouted as she tried to grab her but was still pinned down from Tails landing on her.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!" She told her as the thing on her and Emerl's backs opened up revealing swords, as they jumped down to attack. Taking out the first bunch of men and robots.

They slashed, crashed, bashed and knocked the hell out of them as if they were in sync doing the same movements. Emerl stopped and grabbed one of the swords and was doing the moves Sonic was doing earlier, his spin ball, his sword skills, even his Drop Dash.

More airships came along and fired at them which Penny blocked, using the time to shoot out two swords and grab Emerl before getting pulled back, both landing in the same position then using their swords to create some kind of blast taking out the airships attacking them.

Both Tails and Ruby were shocked and amazed by it. Not only that, they seemed in sync as if one was doing the same movements or both together. Then one was about to get away but they threw their swords at it grabbing ahold and pulling with amazing strength.

"Woah, how're they doing that?" Ruby asked. Tails didn't really have any answer for her really at all.

Roman saw this and knew he had to go before things got worse for him, then the duo pulled down the ship together crashing it into more crates destroying it. "These kids just keep getting weirder!" Roman said annoyed as he closed a door and took his leave.

Later on, the police just arrived and questioned the group about what was going on, it was very long and there was a lot of police tape around in docks' area. Sonic decided to write down about everything that would make sense and when he was done, the story checked out.

"Well, I think we're finished here." He said as he came back to them.

"Sonic, I know this your teammate you're trying to help but did you have worry us like that?" Tails asked annoyed.

"Hey, sorry man. I…" The older boy began saying until he paused for a second looking over at Blake. "I really didn't know how to tell you." He explained.

Then Shadow, Weiss, Knuckles and Yang appeared at the scene. "Wow, seems like you guys attracted a lot of attention." The red boxer stated seeing how many police there was.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing you see, there actual is something under her bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Ruby tried to explain to her and Shadow who just walked past her.

They then looked at Blake and Sonic annoyed, they knew the reason why. "Hey, look I'm sorry about the whole thing I just…" The hedgehog began saying until Shadow stopped him.

"Unbelievable, do you have any idea how much time we wasted looking for you two?" He then said annoyed, as the blue blur just dropped his head a little ashamed.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with…" Blake was about say until Weiss stopped her.

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" She asked annoyed.

"Twelve hours!" the black hedgehog said still annoyed.

"That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and I've decided…" She started saying as the others were worried what she would say. "I don't care!" She said to her. "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't since I was younger…" Blake was about to say again getting cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know, is that next time something this big comes up you two will come to your teammates and not…" Weiss began to say as she looked over at Sun. "… Someone else."

"…. Of course." Blake said after whipping a tear.

"Hey, it's okay." Sonic said as the girl then suddenly hugged him with a smile still on her face.

A grin then grew on Sonic's face as he hugged back, in the end everyone seemed happy which brought Ruby to shout… "Yeah! Teams RWSM and SKBY are back together!" as they all walked closer.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss then said to Sun annoyed as he just nervously laughed, then Sonic gave him the _I'm watching you_ motion.

Then Ruby realized someone was missing. "Hey, where're Penny and Emerl?" She said confused.

In the back seat of a small car… "You two should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said to his passengers.

"I know sir." Penny said as Emerl just made noises of shame.

"Penny, your time will come." He stated again.

 **(Fist Bump Sonic Forces)**

 _ **I can't do this alone,**_

 _ **even though I am strong.**_

 _ **Need something more than me,**_

 _ **someone to push me to victory!**_

 _ **Let's see what we can do,**_

 _ **together, me and you.**_

 _ **Can't be afraid to try,**_

 _ **kiss your fears goodbye.**_

 _ **No looking back,**_

 _ **you and I, we're on the attack.**_

 _ **full speed ahead,**_

 _ **running to the sunset!**_

 _ **Such a different feeling,**_

 _ **both of us believing,**_

 _ **we can make it better!**_

 _ **Together we can show the world what we can do,**_

 _ **you are next to me and I'm next to you,**_

 _ **pushing on through until the battle's won.**_

 _ **No one's gonna give a thing to us,**_

 _ **into each other we put our trust,**_

 _ **standing united, after the fight**_

 _ **is done!**_

I've finally finished the first season of this series… No, the next season isn't going to be a story like all the other fanfictions. This is how it's going to work, for this series it starts with the first three seasons in one story. Once completed the next story will have volumes four and five, and the last one is volume six which is hopefully the great finale.

I know I said I would do anything to make so that volume four or future seasons don't exist in this series, but there really isn't any way to continue this story so. Though they will be changed drastically. For one, Pyrrha is going to be alive and-OH CRAP I JUST SPOILED IT! You didn't hear that! If there're any spelling errors, I'm too tired!


	9. Volume Two Trailer

Roman walks into a large warehouse and sets down a crate of… whatever was in it, sighing from tiredness. "Well, it would seem you've had a hard day." A bald man with a bushy mustache wearing goggles and a red and black suit said as he walked out of the darkness with the two wearing yellow cube and red orb like armor.

"You would not believe what I went through today, brother." Roman said in annoyance. "I still don't see exactly why your name is on the title and not mine as well." He said again annoyed.

"I guess you've forgotten that I am the one that builds the robots…" The other man was saying until Roman cut him off.

"That turned out to be buckets filled with nothing but bolts and lose screws. They were taken out in/under a minute by some blue pineapple." Torchwick explained in anger. "And because of him we only could grab so much dust." He said as he picked up the case and slammed it onto the table again.

"Ether that, or you and those blasted animals were just incompetent." The man argued back. "However, I am interested to hear more about this, _Blue Pineapple_ per say." He asked with interest.

"Oh, you want to know more about him? He's a blue hedgehog by the name of SONIC! That information is useless." Torchwick said back with more annoyance.

"A blue hedgehog named Sonic you say, Roman?" A familiar voice said as the orange haired fedora wearer turned to see familiar faces, the man wearing blue and yellow mech armor and the amber eyed fire bender herself with two other figures behind her.

"I must say, I am disappointed in both you Roman, and you Ivo." She said with disgust as Torchwick nervously chuckled.

"We've been over this, no one calls me by my first name. It's Dr. Eggman now, and will always be." The man said to her.

"Still, we were expecting… more from you." She stated.

Which Roman didn't like hearing. "Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." He spat out annoyed.

The two chuckle darkly. "And you will continue to do so." The man wearing armor stated as the woman created a fire ball illuminating the entities behind them.

"We have big plans for you and your Empire. All we ask is… a little cooperation." She said smirking evilly.

Who are these people that these two dastardly criminals are working with? Why would the White Fang be working with them? And more importantly, what is their motive? Find out next time, on RWSM SKBY.

Okay, last time I spoiled a little of volume four, so I'm gonna continue doing it to torture you, just kidding. Still, since you know Pyrrha won't die, I'm gonna give you another hint. Someone else good will die instead of Pyrrha, but also two people who are villains are gonna die and have others take their place.


	10. Best day ever!

Yeah, haven't done this in a while, I get it. But, I'm still going, still alive and so is this series. I don't know what else to say, so let's read a review, or a couple of them.

On CH9 from SalazaSAUCE: I have an idea for an op for this. volume 1: Crazy Noisy Bizzare Town. Volume 2: Stand Proud. Volume 3: Sono Chi no Sadame. Volume 4: Great Days. Volume 5: Sono Chi no Kioku. Volume 6: Bloody Stream.  
WAIT! Before You Upload The Next Chapter. I Changed The OPS For Vol. 2. And Vol. 5. Vol. 2 Is Sono Chi No Kioku. And vol 5 Is STAND PROUD.

…Okay, firstly: I've never watched Jotaro's Bizarre Adventure, and Second: Why is every song here from that series? This is a RWBY/Sonic crossover, not a Jotaro/RWBY/Sonic crossover. I'll just stick to songs from anime that I know, but thanks anyway.

On CH9 from thetrueninjagofan12: How about for ship names we can have

RubyxTails: Blood orange (red and orange. This is all I could think of)

WeissXShadow: Monochrome (it still works from the same ship name for Weiss and Blake)

YangxKnuckles: Knuckle sandwich (Sounds dumb, but they do both punch)

BlakexSonic: Blue moon (Because the moon comes out at night. I dunno XD)

Still, good story. Keep it up

Thank you for suggestions, I'll take BlueMoon for Sonic and Blake, but for Shadow and Weiss I think I'll do, ShadedSnow. For Ruby and Tails, I'll have to go with FoxRoses. For Knuckles and Yang, it's gonna have to be something called, RedBurn. Now to start the chapter off with a bang.

A man is on a ladder on the sidewalk working on his shop putting up a banner that said Newly Re-Opened. Re-Opened because of the events that occurred with the fox Faunus, the red hooded girl and Roman Torchwick. He wasn't exactly happy because he needed to close his shop for a while until it was fully repaired, which meant he stopped making money for a while.

He was then climbing down the latter until he something bumped into him making him fall to the ground. "Excuse me! Sorry!" The person who bumped into immediately said. "I'm not really from around here." She then said as she helped him up.

She seemed to be a girl with emerald green hair and revealing clothing, showing most of the top but less of the bottom. "Um, would mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She then asked holding up a piece of a paper with an address on it.

He happily nodded his head then pointed to where it was, and with that, she took her leave. "I knew you were lost." A boy with grey spikey hair said leaning against a wall.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." The girl said walking towards him, wallet in hand.

"That an't your money, Emerald." He then said as she was getting annoyed.

"But, it could be yours if I get, I don't know, five minutes of silence." She then said to him.

"No deal." He said smugly, which annoyed her more.

"Fine." She said before taking the money out of the wallet then throwing it to the ground before they left.

(Elsewhere)

A man was entering into the shop that Emerald asked the man about, just turning his head to get a look at the inside from the right to left and it was filled with a whole lot of books. He was a Hedgehog Faunus, the most notable thing about him where the quills on his back and the back of his head, the stubby tail and the black with yellow streaks.

When he was done looking he walked up to the counter and rang the bell. "Be right there!" A male voice said as a man walked out with stacks of books in his hand. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun." He said putting the books down. "How may I help you?" He asked generously.

"Nothin' much, just looking around." The Hedgehog said as he turned away to look at the books again. "Actually, do you have any copies of 'The Thief and the Butcher'?" He asked before going over and picking up one of the books.

"Yes, we do." The man then told him. "Would you… like a copy?" He asked generously again.

"Nah, just wondering." The hedgehog then slammed one of the books he was holding shut. "What about Violet's Garden in pape-nevermind, found it. Also, in hardback. No pictures though, real shame." He said before checking another stack opening another one before slamming it shut again. "Comics?" He asked again.

"Near the front." He was then told.

"Okay, okay… what about, tch, tch, tch… Third Crusade?" This question made the clerk think for a minute.

"Um… I, don't believe we carry that one." He told him.

"Oh…" The Faunus then slammed another book shut. "What's this place called again?" He then asked again.

"Tukson's Book Trade." Was his answer.

"You're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"Then… you came up with the catchphrase to scam people. 'Home to every book under the sun' was it?" The Faunus kept pushing him.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson tried to tell him.

"It's false fucking advertising!" The hedgehog then stomped him foot on the ground. "You shouldn't make promises, if you can't even keep'em bud." He said before going to the light switch and dimming the lights. "Me and my pals hear you're planning to leave this place. Moving to Vacuo, such a long way to go." He said sinisterly.

"Your brothers in the White Fang, would never be happy to hear." He said before looking at him while grinning maniacally. "As such am I." He said dimming the last light. "Do you know who I am?" he asked before turning and opening his arms.

"Yes." Tukson told him.

"And you know why I'm here right?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other, glare to sinister looks exchange. "Don't fight back, if you know who I am then you should know what I'm capable of." The hedgehog said to him.

Then claws emerged from the man's hands showing his true Faunus self before lunging at the Hedgehog. Time seemed slow at the moment as the hedgehog's arm morphed into a cannon before aiming it at Tuskon and… *BANG! *

(With Emerald and Mercury)

"So how much farther?" Mercury asked impatient.

"A few blocks." Emerald told him.

"Uhh, this place is so dull."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings diverse culture."

"And nice, dopey people to pickpocket."

"That's every city." They then stopped while Emerald put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, Emerald! Master Thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury did a little skit as she looked at him annoyed before continuing. "*Sigh* You're no fun today." He then said before following her.

They then came up to the store and found a familiar guy walk out with a comic in his hand. "Took you guys long enough." He said before tossing it to Mercury who grabbed it. "Missed out on the fun." He said before leaning against the window.

"Eh." The gray-haired boy just said before reading it.

"Did you get him, Androw?" Emerald then asked him.

"Oh, I got him alright. Yo, Merc, wanna raid the shop since he's currently closed?" He then asked pointing towards the shop.

"Uhh, maybe another time." He said before they all left.

(Beacon Cafeteria)

Blake was currently looking through her book, after the whole thing that occurred with Roman and the White Fang she hasn't handled it well. Sure, her friends may have been there to help, but she still couldn't get some things out of her head like: What was the Eggman Empire Torchwick was talking about? Why would the White Fang side with them? All of this didn't make sense.

"Whatcha doin'? Yang said butting in.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake said before closing the book.

Yang then caught food in her mouth before saying… "Lame."

"So, how's been? You know, with the whole, 'thing' that happened back then." Sonic asked her.

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine." She told him.

"C'mon don't be like that girl, I'm all 'ears'!" He then said pointing at his hedgehog ears as Yang chuckled while the rest just looked at him annoyed. "Oh come on!"

Then Ruby and Tails suddenly bring a large binder down with 'Vytal Festival Actives Property of Weiss Schnee Best Day Ever Activities!' witten on it. Of course, some of the words were crossed out. Tails looked exhausted as he tried to speak but fell to the ground.

"Uh, don't worry about him." Ruby then said laughing awkwardly. "Ahem… Sisters! Brothers! Friends! Weiss." She said as Weiss was offended. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.

"This oughta be good." Knuckles said bored while Yang caught another piece of food in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the eight of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" The red girl then exclaimed as Weiss realize something.

"Did you steal my binder?" She asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby quickly said.

"Yes, you are." Shadow then corrected her with his attitude.

"Ugh, I'm okay." Tails then said pulling himself up.

"What are you talking about, Ruby?" Blake then asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!" The little red girl stated.

"I always kick my semesters off with a 'Yang'." Yang then chimed in as everyone else looked at her annoyed again. "Ehh?! Guys? Am I right?" She asked before getting an apple thrown at her while Nora went 'Booo!'.

"I think what Ruby's trying to say is that it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving along with the tournament at the end of the year…" Tails began saying.

"Our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby then finished for him.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw an avocado at Nora.

"Meh, what could go wrong?" Sonic asked casually.

"Anything!" Shadow tried to reason with his cousin.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Blake stated.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team… or I guess, 'teams'." Weiss corrected herself since they were two teams.

"I got it!" Nora yelled as Shadow ducked.

"Well, I for one…" Knuckles was about to say until…

*SPLAT! * Pie to his face. The pie fell off showing his pissed off look as Nora Panicked pointed at Ren.

(Outside)

Meanwhile, Sun was walking outside with a blue haired male and what appeared to be a red and black armadillo Faunus. "Man, that's harsh." The blue haired boy stated.

"So then we were fighting side by side and they were super-fast and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome!" Sun was telling them.

"Hehe, you are nuts man." The armadillo laughed.

"And the best part about the girl is, she's a Faunus!" Sun said before covering his mouth. "But that's a secret, okay?" He then said quickly. "And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet and Ray the second Sun turns his back' secret! I'm talking, secret secret!" He told them.

"Woah, chill out man, okay?" The blue haired told him.

"Yeah, we got it dude." The armadillo then said.

"You better. I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun kept going as they didn't really someone hit the window in the cafe. "Okay, they're just in here. I'm really excited for you guys to meet them, so be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool right?" He asked them.

"Dude." They then struck a pose.

"Good point." They then walked through the door aaaaaaaannnd… chaos.

They looked and saw Nora laughing while Team JNPR stood on a fort. "~I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang out.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby yelled out crushing a juice box as the rest of her team did their battle cry.

"HA! You think you can beat my team? Let's show them the power of teamwork!" Sonic said as him as his team thrusted their fists into the air.

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded as the team sent watermelons flying at the others.

"Yang!" Sonic said.

"On it!" Yang said as she got turkeys on her fists then started punching the melons one by one while Knuckles went to fight Tails.

He started with trying to punch him, but Tails was backflipping to dodge the fists before he threw a melon at Knuckles who grabbed it, only to find it was a bomb that exploded sending him across the room as Blake grabbed some breadsticks and went at Pyrrha.

Blake was going good for a good while until Pyrrha got the upper hand and sent Blake flying while throwing another breadstick that Yang punched, only to be hit by another. Ruby and Sonic then began surfing with trays across the tables before Sonic jumped up and kicked an apple at the girl who dodged it then whacked a breadstick at Pyrrha with the tray before riding the tables again then jumped at Pyrrha tried to block but got thrown back.

Then Ren and Nora went at her while Sonic jumped off his tray then spin-dashed Jaune down. Then Ruby turned and let Weiss use ketchup on the ground to make Ren slip and slide into a horde of tables and food. Meanwhile Knuckles used this chance to jump from flying table to table then gliding with his dreadlocks before he stopped and attempted to punch Shadow only to miss and break the floor.

Him and Shadow were then going at it trading punches here and there until the black hedgehog started doing kicks throwing the knuckle-head off then kicking him into the air before Tails fired his cannon sending him into more tables. Meanwhile, Weiss was sent flying into a pillar which almost came down on her had Shadow not caught her in time.

Yang came back and her and Sonic tag teamed Ren and Nora. Yang with her fists full of turkey, Sonic with a breadstick, Ren with leek stalks (Look it up) and Nora with a metal pole with a melon in it. Sonic and Nora clashed weapons over and over, Sonic speed was helping him a little but Nora's weapon was so powerful that it broke his breadstick and sent him flying upon impact.

Meanwhile, Yang was having a better time as she sent Ren up into the air while he threw his sticks at her only for her to jump then punch him into the floor. Afterwards, Shadow went after Yang and Tails went after Nora. Tails dodged most of Nora's strikes then sent a boxing glove at her throwing her off then blasting her away with his cannon.

Yang and Shadow were going at it and again the Black Hedgehog caught her off guard when he started doing kicks, to which she was about to attack again, but then stepped on one of Tails' bombs and was sent flying into the air through the celling as Shadow and Tails high fived.

Then Blake grabbed a rope of hot dogs and wiped it around sending the two across the room, as this happened, Nora grabbed soda cans and threw them at her which exploded as she dodged them. As for Pyrrha she saw the chance then began to put her semblance to use sending cans at Blake that sent her into the wall.

Then Ruby had enough. She then began running at full speed creating winds strong enough to take the food and drinks with her as she started twirling and brought the rest of team JNPR with her as they went flying into the wall, while creating great art in the process. We should hire Ruby to do art for us.

"I love these guys." Sun said as the armadillo was covered in food with a smile.

He picked up a French-fry and was about to eat it until he saw the blue haired guy covered in ketchup and other liquid toppings who glared at him before he wiped the fry on the ketchup part then took a bite. Then Goodwitch burst through the door looking pissed off as she stopped food from being thrown at her then fixed up the cafeteria.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." She then said adjusting her glasses.

Nora then burped as Sonic quickly shoved Knuckles. "Hey!" He said in protest before Yang came crashing through the celling into his arms as the others tried to hold in their laughter.

"Oh… _My hero!_ " She then laughed before they all burst with laughter while Glynda still looked annoyed.

"Let it go." Ozpin told her.

"*Sigh* They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She said.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So, why not let them play the part?" He asked before turning. "After all… it's isn't a role they'll have forever." He told her as he walked away.

(Elsewhere)

White Fang members were unloading from their ships as Mercury, Emerald and Androw were entering the facility. They then began wandering the place in search for a specific someone they needed to talk to, and boy were they not happy to see them.

"Oh look brother, she sent the kids again." Roman said annoyed as him and the doctor walked around them.

"You know, this is just like your divorce." Eggman then said.

"Spare us the thought of procreating." Emerald said grossed out.

"That was a joke, you little twit!" He then said annoyed.

"And this just might tell us where you three have been all day." Roman then said holding a piece of paper that he took.

"What?" Emerald said shocked as she looked around her pockets.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention maybe you'll learn something." He told her before looking at the paper. "Why do you have this address?" He asked them.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Androw said walking forward.

"Answer the question you idiot! Where were you?" Eggman said annoyed.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them at least." Mercury said as he also walked forward.

"I had that under control." Roman then told them.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale, says otherwise." Androw argued back.

"Listen you little punk, if it were up to use we would take you and your little street-rat friends here, and-" The fedora wearer was about to say until…

"Do what, Roman?" A female voice echoed as him and his brother looked up to see the woman and the man in the suit standing before them before the elevator brought them to ground level.

Then Roman nervously laughed. "Not kill them, that's for sure." Eggman said also nervous.

"Cinder!" Emerald said excited.

"Metallix!" Androw then said also happy.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said annoyed as they walked to them.

"I was going to!" Roman tried to say.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury, Androw and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald told them.

"Nah, he was more a cat." Androw then said.

"What, like a puma?" She then joked.

"Yep, you should've seen him." He then said to them.

"Silence." Metallix said gaining their attention. "We specifically instructed you three to keep your hands clean while in Vale." He then told them while Roman and Eggman were mocking them behind their backs.

"I-I-I just thought…" Androw tried to say.

"Don't think." Cinder then said as the three let their heads down.

"Yes ma'am." The black and yellow hedgehog said a little down that he made them upset.

"It won't happen again." Emerald then said backing him up.

"And you two." Cinder said looking at the two who stopped mocking them and pretended they didn't.

"You wanna tell us why this wasn't finished sooner?" Metallix asked annoyed.

"Uhhhh…. Eh? Eh? EEEEEHHHH!?" Roman said before referring to the large stacks of dust he got his hands on. "Sorry, if we've been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom!" He then said annoyed.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun in a ski-mask." Mercury then said as his two friends held in their laughter.

"Look around, you little shit! We've this town running scared." Eggman said annoyed.

"Police camping out at every corner."

"Dust prices through the roof."

"And we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." Him and Roman both explained.

"Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling us in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make our next string of robberies go a little smoother." Roman said on his own annoyed.

"Oh, Roman, Ivo. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know." Cinder said before moving her hand to Roman's cheek as he just looked away.

"Besides, we're done with Dust." Metallix said as Cinder walked back to his side.

"Fine, but what now?" Eggman asked.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. We'll send you details and coordinates tonight." He then told the two as they started walking away.

"Coordinates?" Roman asked confused.

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder then said as Androw, Mercury and Emerald followed them.

Meanwhile Roman, annoyed took out a cigarette and lighter, only to find both were missing. He then heard a clicking noise and looked to see Androw with his cigarette and Emerald with his lighter as they stuck their tongues out at him making him more annoyed.

"Don't let them get under your skin." Eggman said putting a hand on his shoulder letting he inhale and exhale.

"You're one to talk brother." Roman said before walking away.

To be continued…

 **(Let Me Try by Natewantstobattle)**

 **You and I, we both know well**

 **I couldn't do this by myself**

 **And every day it's all the same**

 **You picked me up when down I fell**

 **But I'm still standing through and through**

 **I know exactly what to do**

 **I'll give it everything I got**

 **Although I'm not stronger than you**

 **But I'll be your shield I can be your lion**

 **I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'**

 **Believe in me**

 **And I won't let you down**

 **But now we've come so far**

 **I know just who we are**

 **And we shine brighter than any gem**

 **Between us and the sun**

 **Now it's just you and me**

 **Like it was meant to be**

 **And I'll protect you I'll defend you**

 **If you let me try**

 **We'll stay together now and forever**

 **Just let me try**

 **Stay with me**

 **Fight with me**

 **Victory's abound**

 **Now we've got this**

 **You can't stop us**

 **And I won't let you down**

 **I know you never asked to be made**

 **But now we've come so far**

 **I know just who we are**

 **And we shine brighter than any gem**

 **Between us and the sun**

Yeah, I know it's been awhile since I updated this, but I have been busy with other things lately. Sonic Mania Plus just came out and now Encore Mode is a pain in my ass, and the Ultimate Custom Night is impossible to beat. I gave Shadow Android the name Androw, because I think it wouldn't work calling him Shadow Android throughout this whole series.

Why is Metallix in it? Why not? Who said I couldn't put in a villain that's better than Cinder? Before you ask what I mean, watch Vex's video on why Cinder is the worst character. The food fight scene wasn't exactly easy to do. Anyway, if you like this story check out my other stories, follow and favorite them. And with that, I will see you next time.


	11. Welcome to Beacon

**Yep, I'm still running this series. And I might be lost on where I was going with this, but I'm sure it'll come later on in the series. But you guys aren't here to hear me yapping, let's jump straight in.**

(Beacon Library)

The three teams were now in the library, JNPR just seemed to be hanging out while RWSM and SKBY seemed to be in the middle of the board game. They came up with this idea that it would be a two on two on two on two, one boy with one girl. Each trying to help their partner.

Sonic was waiting on Blake, but she didn't seem to be focusing on her cards at all. Knuckles had a fang showing while him and Yang smirked after coming up with an idea. Tails seemed to have hard time trying to come up with something as Ruby was doing the most work. And Weiss looked lost while Shadow didn't seem to be participating at all.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your Kingdom for battle!" Ruby then declared.

"Bring it on!" Yang says pumping her fists.

"Come at us!" Knuckles also says with enthusiasm.

"Tails!" Ruby says nudging him.

"Huh, wha-Uh… I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Tails then slammed a card on the table as the duo gasped.

"Looks like we get to fly over your Ursai, attacking your walls directly." The girl in red says with a devilish smirk as she makes airplane noises.

"*Gasp* You fiend!" Yang says while pointing at the two.

"One other thing is that Atlas is also part of Mantle, making our repair only last one turn." Tails also says pointing at the map with a smirk of his own.

"Hehehe…" Knuckles then chuckles- "What no I don't, I flex my muscl-

 ***Take 2***

"Hehehe…" Knuckles then chuckles as the two looked confused. "Pretty sneaky kiddos, only to activate my trap card!" He then revealed a Nevermore card.

"WHAAAAA!" Ruby freaked out.

"GIANT NEVERMORE!" Yang says while banging the table. "We roll a seven or higher and Fatal Feathers will slice that fleet of yours in two.

"But, you roll a six or lower, and that Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby then points out.

"Well, maybe we're just that crazy." Knuckles tells them while leaning in.

Yang then rolls the dice and makes a seven. "Yeah!"

"NOOOOOOOOOHOOO! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cries out seeing her attack go down so quickly as Tails' ears dropped.

"Well, on the plus side, most of them were just androids." The fox boy says trying to cheer her up.

"Goodbye my friends… you will be avenged." Little Red says still having hope.

"Not until we draw our rewards, which by the way, are doubled this round on account of the Mistral Trade Route." Knuckles then says still smiling.

"BAH!"

"Oh! What's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?!" Yang then says out loud.

"HA! We're taking two cards from ya! Pay up!" The red echidna says holding his hand out.

"HAVE YOU NO HEART!" Ruby cries before her head falls to the table while she is crying for real. "Nooo…"

"Alright black and white, your turn!" Knuckles says referring to the duo as Shadow lightly hit Weiss' arm to get her attention.

"Uh… I have… no idea what I'm doing." Weiss says lost as ever.

"It's easy, you are Vacuo and all Vacuo-based cards are a bonus when used by you." Yang explains.

"Sounds stupid." Shadow says in his dark tone.

"It is not. See you got sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge-OH! Resourceful Raider! With that you can take, Ruby and Fox-boy's discarded air fleet…" Yang was telling them as Ruby groaned. "Putting it in your hands."

"Okay…?" Weiss says confused.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable our ground forces while simultaneously infiltrating our kingdom." The blonde continues to explain. "Just know, we will never forget this declaration of war."

"Which means…?" Shadow asks not following.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant." Tails tells them while looking annoyed with his elbow on the table.

Then Weiss suddenly rises form her chair and does an evil laughter. "YES! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms-!" She then started acting like an evil villain before…

"Trap card. ~" Knuckles pulls out a card then Yang runs her hands around the board.

"Your armies have been destroyed." She then says.

"I HATE THIS GAME OF EMOTIONS WE PLAY!" Weiss' character then breaks as she starts crying as Shadow pats her head while rolling his eyes.

"Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." Ruby then suddenly latches onto her while crying as well.

"SHUT UP! Don't touch me!" The ice-queen says as she embraces her teammate.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang then says as Sonic smacks the Faunus' arm a bit.

"Huh? Oh, umm… sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked confused.

"Girl, we're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Sonic then reminds her.

"Right…" The bow-wearer says lost.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asks coming over.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people and four partners." Ruby tells him normally.

"Besides this game requires a level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss says acting all high-and-mighty.

"You mean like how you got it by attacking our own navel fleet two turns ago?" Shadow calls her out as she looked down annoyed.

"Bring it on Ice-Queen, I'll have you know that I've been told I am a natural, born leader!" Jaune says with his hand on his hip.

"By who, your mother?" Weiss asked being snarky.

"And Pyrrha." The blonde refers to the red head.

"Hello again!" She says waving over.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune pleaded as the black-hedgehog groaned.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss says pulling her cards away.

"Why not?! You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! You told us all that Blake was really-ARGH!" The blonde was saying until Shadow suddenly punched him in the face. "Sorry…" He says while uncovering his face a little as Blake was glaring at them.

Then she turned to her glare to Sonic who chuckled nervously while sweating. "Uh… hehe…"

"Ladies… gentlemen… enjoy your battle." Jaune says while bowing before leaving.

"Sup, losers." They heard a familiar voice and turned to see…

"Hey there Sun." Ruby says to him.

"Ruby, Tails, Yang, Knuckle-head-  
Knuckles: HEY!  
-Blake, Sonic, Ice-Queen, and Edgy." Sun greeted each of them.

"Bitch, what'd you just call me?" Shadow growls while glaring at him.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss says offended.

"I never got a chance to introduce you to my old friends." Sun says before a familiar armadillo Faunus and blue haired boy came around the corner.

"Uh, aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired boy points out.

"Thank you!" Ren just yells over.

"*SNORT!* PANCAKES!" Nora then burst awake.

"Shut up don't be a nerd." Sun then tells him.

"Intellectual, okay. Thank you." The blue-haired boy tells him. "I'm Neptune." He then introduces himself.

"And I'm Mighty!" The armadillo Faunus then pipes in.

"Mighty, huh?" Sonic says a little interested then he got a closer look while squinting his eyes. "Is it me, or do we look alike?" He says after examining him.

"Huh? Uh, I don't know. I don't think so." Mighty says confused a little.

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss then asks curious.

"Oh, from Haven…" Neptune replies while walking over. "… And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel." He finishes.

"Umm… I'm Weiss." She tells him while Jaune looks upset.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaune says under his breath annoyed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune says once more.

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type." Sun then says moving towards Blake a little.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing, actually." Blake then puts her cards down then just walks away.

"Wait, Bla… *sigh*." Sonic says but then stops.

"Having girl trouble?" Mighty asks.

"You could say that." The blue hedgehog tells him.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be the first." The armadillo says looking at Neptune who looked offended from what he said.

(Later on)

" _Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"_

" _The White Fang and Eggman Empire are going in on a joint business together."_

Blake was sitting in her room thinking about what happened a few days ago and remembers what Roman said. She didn't understand why the White Fang would just decide to follow a human for whatever reason, and what she really didn't understand was what the Eggman Empire was and what it had to do with the White Fang at all.

"UGH! We should have never let them play!" Yang yelled annoyed as her and the teams walked into the room.

"YEAH! We had those guys' asses!" Knuckles yelled also annoyed.

"You're just mad because the new guys beat you." Ruby laughed.

"Well, if you guys had just attacked when we told you, maybe you would've stood a chance." Tails tells them as the red echidna just looked annoyed.

"STOP!" Weiss caught Blake just as she was about to leave. "Lately, you've been quiet, anti-social and moody…" She was telling her.

"Uh, have you meet Blake?" Yang asks her rhetorically.

"… Which I know is your usual 'thing'. But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable." The Ice-queen continues to tell her.

"She's right Blake, you made a promise to us that you would let us know whether something." Sonic backs her up.

"So, Blake Belladonna…" Weiss then says.

(Insert background change with the two spinning)

" **What! Is! WRONG?!"** The two of them both said as the same time while pointing at her.

The background changed back to normal and Weiss was on top of Sonic just before he lost balance and they fell over, then jumped right back up while dusting off their clothes. Blake thought before she spoke.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." She tells them.

"Are you still thinking about Torchwick?" Shadow asks her.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" She tells them.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang tells her while positive.

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do." She tells them while looking at them worried.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three-I mean seven of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells…" Weiss was explaining.

"Wait, what?/Uh, who?" Sonic and Ruby say confused.

"But, let me once again be the voice of reason… We're students. As in not ready to handle this sort of situation." The white-haired girl finishes.

"Well, yeah, maybe… but-" Sonic was saying.

"We're not ready!" The Ice Queen cuts him off.

"AND WE MAY NEVER BE READY!" Blake suddenly snapped. "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest hunters and huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… Say 'aye'!" Ruby then says very fast.

"YES! I love it when you're feisty." Yang says excited.

"I'm down!" Sonic says raising his hand.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss then says.

"As long as I get to beat the crap out of someone." Knuckles says pounding his fists.

"Whatever." Shadow just turned his head.

"None of you said 'aye'…" Ruby then has her head down.

"Aye!" Tails says while raising his hand as the girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said smiling.

"Wooo! Finally, we got you to smile." Sonic then says happy.

"Let's hatch a pla-*GASP*! I left the board game in the library!" Ruby just realized.

"We're doomed." Weiss says with her hand at her head.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby says running out of the room only to bump into someone on her way to the library. She got up and looked at who she bumped into. "Sorry." She then apologizes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just watch where you're going." A familiar green haired girl tells her while offering a hand.

"Oh… right… sorry." The red-and-black-haired girl says accepting the hand. "um… I'm Ruby! Are you, new?" She then asks seeing her with a gray-haired boy.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Another female voice spoke as a black-haired girl and familiar looking hedgehog Faunus that looked like Sonic but with different shaped quills walked in front of them.

Ruby looked up at them and saw their smiles, then smiled herself. "Oooooooh! You're here for the festival!... Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory." She tells them.

"I guess we just got turned around." The gray-haired boy states.

"*Small laugh* Don't worry, it happens all the time!" She tells them. "Uh, your building is just east of here." She tells them as two of them leave.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around at some point." The Faunus says as the other two pass.

"Yeah, maybe! Oh, uh… and welcome to Beacon!" She then says to them as they leave.

Of course, not noticing that the black and blue haired ones smirked when she couldn't see.

To be continued…

 **WOOO! Finally finished this chapter. Okay, so guys, Christmas is coming up and I might not be posting too much because, I have presents to get prepared and decorations to put up, and my family is visiting for the holidays. But, that's probably happening with the rest of you guys as well… unless you're a lonely guy who doesn't ha-**

 **ANYWAY! Check out my other stories when you get the chance, you might find something nice to read. Maybe one of my one-shot series for example. Also, check out my friend's page on Wattpad by the name of AshFan-27. I don't know how to describe what he does, but I hope he doesn't go too far on something.**

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
